New Secrets
by stinkysox
Summary: After getting her parents back, Nadya Barton's life has been pretty normal the past few years. That is until her boyfriend, Landon Stark, comes back from a college trip and isn't quite the same. Sequel to The New Generation.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! Long time no see! This is my new story, continuing from The New Generation, so if you haven't read it, read it before you read this! It's pretty essential to the story, and you'll probably be lost if you don't read it! Check it out in my profile! Okay, well read on!**

** .xxX**

New Secrets

Chapter One

"Hey, babe. Just calling to see if you guys have landed yet. Just send me a quick text if you get this voice mail." Hanging up my phone, I sighed and wiped the screen. Staring back at me was a picture of my boyfriend, Landon, staring directly at the camera. He had taken my phone and made that the wallpaper before he left, but I hadn't been able to change it, due to each time I saw it it brought a smile to my face.

The airport was definitely a busy place. I was kind of standing off to the side of everything, near the edge of gate twenty three A, where Landon would be arriving, which couldn't come soon enough.

You see, after this, you're probably wondering who Landon is.

Landon Phillip (don't call him that unless you're _really _pissed at him) Stark was my boyfriend of three and a half years. A long time, right? I guess someone helping you save your parents from a crazy mad scientist makes you do that.

After a lifelong hateful relationship with Director Nick Fury, he decided that Landon and I were qualified for a job at SHIELD, which we had only been waiting for forever. He appointed us as partners, and as well as getting our college degrees, we worked part time with SHIELD and went on a few missions. Nothing major, considering that we've only been with the organization for a few years. And after finishing college, we would be qualified to work in SHIELD labs (considering that Landon was getting a degree in chemistry, myself in biology) and work full time on missions.

We rented a small apartment together (complete with the shitty neighbors and everything), which we lived in most of the time, apart from the few times we would go home to see our parents at SHIELD. Oh, did I forget to mention that our parents are part of the Avengers? Silly me.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are the parents of Landon, which makes a lot of sense. Let's just say that before Landon and I became friends, and eventually dated, I absolutely hated him. He was cocky and cynical like his dad, and looked like him too (black hair, tall, great smile). Don't get me wrong, Tony is like a second father to me, but even sometimes his attitude could get in the way. It was surprising that Pepper was his mother, because besides having her eyes and the power of being a great organizer, he acted nothing like his compassionate, caring, and respectful mother. But eventually, that shell of jerkiness broke and I saw how great of a guy he can be (even though he still makes ridiculous comments sometimes).

My parents were the master assassins, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. And yes, when you see me, you'll definitely see my parents genes. Everyone in the Avengers, or anyone that knows that they are my parents always tells me I look like my mother. Between my red curls (which are ridiculous, really. It's like trying to comb through a rats nest) and physique, I couldn't say that I haven't seen it either. The only thing I really inherited from my father were his lips and eyes, and luckily not his and my mother's overbearing attitude. A while back they didn't want me to do anything for SHIELD, and after a huge fight, something terrible happened to my parents. After getting them back (on my own and with Landon, thank you very much), they still weren't quite sure of me joining SHIELD, but I knew not to fight with them like I did before, because as much as it was annoying, I still loved my parents.

Now let's just go back to why Landon was gone and flying back to New York today.

Around six months ago, Columbia University, our college, offered Landon an amazing six month program to go study in Europe with some of the best chemists in the world. He was ecstatic, and after checking with me that I would be okay with him leaving, he accepted right away and was off. Now of course it was hard to not have my boyfriend with me for six months, but we texted, called, and video chatted often. It wasn't the same, but it was still something. Now finally, after six long, lonely months, Landon was coming home.

I sighed and checked the screen flashing gate numbers, flight destinations, and arrival times. Finding twenty three A, I traced with my finger to the time of arrival to the right of the destination, New York City, New York. Ten twenty five in the morning. Slipping out my phone and unlocking it, I found out that I had about twenty minutes to kill. I also found out from the little notification that I had a text, which sadly, ended up not being from Landon, but from Tony, saying to call him.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly dialed his number and pulled the phone up to my right ear. After a few seconds of dialing, Tony picked up.

_"Hello?"_ He asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Tony. What's up? Why'd you call?" I asked.

_"Just wondering if you picked up Landon yet. Have you?" _

"Nope," I sighed into the phone. "I have about twenty minutes to kill though, until his plane lands. Any suggestions?"

_"I don't know. Go hang out at baggage claim? Heckle some foreign passengers? Something like that?" _

I rolled my eyes and shifted the phone from my right hand to my left. "I'm not near baggage claim. I'm waiting at the gate," I told him.

_"How did you get back there?" _Tony asked, and I could picture the confusion on his face.

I picked at my nails and answered. "If you have a SHIELD badge, you can do anything." I could hear Tony chuckle in agreement.

_"I guess. Well, if you're near the gates, shouldn't there be a food court of something near it? Why don't you just go get Starbucks or something?" _He suggested, and I guess that in that point in time, it seemed like the only thing to really do.

"Fine."

_"Okay, sounds good. Just text me after you pick up Landon, we're planning on having dinner and Pepper needs to know in advance to have everyone together." _

"Sounds like a plan. Bye."

_"Bye, Nads." _I hit the off button and slid it into my pocket. Looking up at the sign, I found that the nearest Starbucks was to the right. Walking over to the familiar green sign and greeting the man in the green apron, I ordered an iced coffee. After being handed my drink, I sat down at one of the tables and pulled my phone out. Sighing, I realized I still had another fifteen minutes until I would get to see Landon.

I took a long sip of my drink, shivering a little from the small brain freeze. I let my mind wander, thinking about SHIELD, the upcoming paper I had that was due in my biology class, and other things that made absolutely no sense. Until, of course, I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder.

Whipping my head around, ready to attack if needed, I sharpened my glare until I saw who it actually was. Landon was there in front of me, with a huge grin across his face, which spread to mine. I bolted up from my seat and threw myself into his arms, flinging my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, hugging me tightly. I pulled away to plant my lips on his, erupting a wolf whistle from somewhere in the airport (which under any other circumstances I would have yelled the guy out), which Landon gladly returned.

Pulling away to look at him, I grinned. He was tanner than usual, with a slight stubble like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was also wearing a long sleeve shirt, which was different from his usual short sleeved tee. Otherwise than that, he looked the same. I flung my arms around him suddenly again, and was surprised when I felt him almost wince. I frowned and pulled away, staring into his face for a minute.

Landon's grin was still there, but it looked a little hurt, like he had stubbed his toe. "Landon... are you okay?" I asked, retracting my arms from him.

"What?" He asked, furrowing his brows. "I'm fine, Nadya, I'm fine." After he finished he put on a little smile, which still looked a little odd. I shrugged it off, and when he pulled me back into an embrace and kissing me on the top of my head. "I missed you."

I sighed and breathed in the scent of cologne and laundry detergent, the signature Landon smell. "I missed you too," I mumbled into his shirt. We stood like that for a few minutes, in the middle of Starbucks, hugging.

Eventually, Landon let go of my and kissed my cheek. Lifting up his backpack that he brought on his plane, he slung an arm around my shoulder. "Well, shall we go get my luggage and then go home?"

I chuckled and wrapped mine around his waist. "Yes. Yes we shall."

.xxX

"Okay, see you in a few." I hung up my phone and slipped it into the leather bag that sat near my legs. "Your dad said that your mom made dinner and all of us are going to hang out tonight," I told Landon, while turning right and checking my rear view mirrors. Landon groaned and leaned his head back on the passenger seat. "What?"

"I just wanted to hang out tonight with you, I guess." I grinned at his comment.

"We can hang out tomorrow."

"I know, but I haven't seen you in _six months._" I frowned and continued to stare ahead. "What did I miss?"

I sighed. "Not that much. Your dad still makes snarky comments, you mom's still really organized, Steve still doesn't know how to work anything. Asa really missed you, and for the past few days she's been throwing fits because you haven't been here."

Asa was Jane and Thor's daughter. We were surprised that they hadn't picked a more Norse name, but it was probably for the best, considering that Thor named his hammer Mjolnir. She was almost four now, and was one of the cutest toddlers I've ever seen.

Landon smiled. "And how was Nadya doing this whole time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and grabbing my free hand.

"Nadya was... Nadya missed you a lot," I said, giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Landon apologized.

"No, no. I mean, of course it sucked not having you here, but it was an amazing opportunity you had to take. I mean, going and studying with some of the best chemists is not one you'll have everyday." Looking over to him, he avoided my gaze and bit his lip. "Everything okay?"

He snapped his head back and then flashed a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just really happy to be back." I grinned. I was really happy he was back too.

.xxX

"Landon!"

The first thing we heard when we entered the building was Asa screaming and running up to Landon. He laughed and picked her up, hugging her close. I grinned, he was amazing with her.

"Hey, Asa. What are you up to?" He asked, adjusting her on his hip.

"Helping Aunt Pepper with dinner!" She said, grinning. When Asa first started to talk, Tony and Bruce made it their job to make Asa speak as grammatically correct as possible. They would correct her on everything, and even though it was a little strict, it was nice to be able to understand a small child well.

"That's great! Why don't we go in and see her?" He asked, setting her down on the ground and letting her run off in front of us. He chuckled and walked beside me to the kitchen. "She's still the same hyper kid," He laughed. I nodded in agreement. As soon as we walked into the kitchen everyone smiled.

"Landon! Honey!" Pepper squealed, setting down her spoon on the counter and running to embrace him in a hug. He returned it with a smile.

"It's about time you came back!" Tony exclaimed, laughing and giving his son a tight hug.

"Hey, Dad," Landon chuckled. Thor, Steve, Bruce, and my own father all greeted him with awkward man hugs, while my mother rolled her eyes and gave him a proper squeeze, muttering something like 'Jesus Christ, men' under her breath. Jane smiled and hugged him with Asa in her arms.

"How was it?" Jane asked, as I walked into the fridge to grab a bottle of water for Landon and myself and tossing the other to him. I sat on top of the counter next to my father, who patted my thigh.

"It was great. Very interesting, and definitely worth it. But really, really hard. A lot of stuff I'll tell you guys about later though," Landon said, and then looked to his father, who raised an eyebrow, and then to the other members of the team. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Wha-" I started, but then was cut off by my mother.

"Well, how was your flight?" I frowned by being cut off by my mother.

"It was good," Landon answered, shrugging. Bruce raised an eyebrow, as I took a long gulp of my water.

"No cute stewardesses flirting with you or anything?" I almost spit out my water, while everyone else chuckled.

"No, no. Just crying babies and peanuts." I sighed with relief, which Jane grinned at as she switched Asa from her arms to Thor's.

"Peanuts?" Thor asked, brows furrowed. Asa giggled and poked her dad repeatedly in the face.

"Yes, Daddy. Peanuts." We all laughed, as Pepper finally set down the spoon she was holding.

"Dinner is finally ready. Dining room everyone!" She announced. Steve was the first one out, next Bruce and Tony helping Pepper carry utensils and pots out, and finally Thor and my parents.

Jane and I walked to the dining room, and on the way she stopped me and grinned. "You two are adorable. He would never even dream about flirting with another girl. You can tell by the look on his face when he sees you, Nadya."

I blushed and continued to go to the dining room.

.xxX

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked Landon as he crawled underneath the covers of our bed.

"What the fuck are _you _wearing?" He retorted, turning on his side and grinning.

"Um, pajama shorts and a tee shirt. What I usually wear. You on the other hand, are not wearing what you usually wear." I raised a brow, thinking of his current outfit.

"I guess not, but it's only a little different," Landon said, shrugging as well as he could on his side. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. You're wearing a long sleeve shirt, pajama pants, and socks," I informed him. Usually the only thing he wore was a pare of boxers or athletic shorts. Not that I was complaining about that or anything.

"I guess I just like long pajama pants now." I rolled my eyes again at his comment.

"Seriously? You tried wearing pajama pants two years ago for one night, and then eventually changed five minutes after coming to bed because they bunched up weird. And you usually sweat buckets at night too, so why the sudden change in body tempurature?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. Europe's a cold place, I guess," He answered. Rolling my eyes one final time, I turned the light off on the bedside table next to me. We were staying in the bedroom we shared when we were usually at SHIELD, otherwise it would have just been the overhead light like in our apartment.

"Whatever floats your boat." I could see Landon dimly from the light coming from the hallway, which was always left on because Asa demanded that it was on when she was sleeping. I turned on my side, curling up next to him. "I missed this," I whispered softly. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Believe me, I did too."

.xxX

"Stop! Don't! You can't do that! _Leave her out of this!_"

I awoke with a jolt to see Landon thrashing around in bed next to me. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was drenched with sweat, black his stuck to his forehead.

"Stop! Aaaauuugggghhh!" Landon screamed again, trashing around wildly, swinging his arms out in front of him.

"Landon! Landon wake up!" I shook him to wake him up. He shook violently and yelled verses again. "Landon! Please! Wake up!" I screamed, finally shaking him harder.

Finally, Landon awoke in an upright position. "Stop! Don't!" He opened his eyes and then finally landed them on me. "Nads? What's wrong?" He asked, breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair. It looked like he almost had tears in his eyes.

"Landon? What's wrong? You were having some sort of nightmare. You were screaming 'don't' and 'stop' over and over again," I told him, sitting on my knees and trying to meet his gaze. Landon rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare, I guess," He said, running another hand through his hair, getting it off from his forehead.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "Or at least lets get you changed. I can get you another tee shirt, you're drenched in sweat. Let's just take this one off -" I started to lift the corner of his shirt, when he jerked away.

"No! Don't!" He exclaimed, and when he saw my face, he sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I-I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep."

I was about to protest, but then Landon set his head on his pillow. I pursed my lips and curled up to him, my head resting on the one of his arms. I swear that I could feel him pull me tighter than ever before.

** .xxX**

** Okay guys! Let me know what you think! I really hope to hear from some of my old readers! **

** Question of the chapter! If you were going to change ONE thing from the Avengers movie, what would it be? If I was going to change anything, it would probably be more Clint and Natasha scenes! Let me know!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it! But before the chapter starts, let's do some review responses!**

** Titarodriguez96: Aww, thank you so much!**

** childofthe90'shpgeek: Thank you!**

** Sharpie-Marker1101: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

** My5tic-Lali: Haha, thanks! We think alike! :)**

** Lollypops101: Me too! I kind of had to read fanfiction for Tony and Pepper's reunion... haha. I honestly don't know why I didn't put Jane in the last story. No idea. We'll just say she was on some really important educational thing. I guess you'll just have to find out! Thank you!**

** Dancingqueen4life: Thank you so much! I'm ecstatic you like it!**

** Knead Me: Haha, I laughed reading this. I'm pretty sure she would have noticed if he didn't have legs ;) Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

** Mellbell12123: Thank you!**

** Maggie: Thank you! We can only hope for more Clintasha!**

** Morgan: You and me both, girl! Thank you!**

** Ecile5827: Thank you so much! I can try, but this is a story mostly based on Nadya and Landon, but I'll see what I can do!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: Me too! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

** RealMcCoy17: Thank you so much! I hope I updated quickly enough!**

** Precious93: Aw, thank you so much! To tell the truth, I wasn't sure how well it would turn out either!**

** Belieber Twihard: I most definitely will! Thank you!**

** Bacon ninja1209: Hey girl hey! I'm so glad you like it! Dude, we're name buddies! :D I wish there was more girls too... although I ADORE Natasha, I would like to see other women in the story too! Haha, your mom sounds awesome! Pretty much only my dad and I like Marvel, and he's no where near as interested in it as I am... so you're lucky! I'd love to convert my mom into some Marvel! :P **

** sibuna-girl0331: Haha, thank you!**

** Guineamania: Thank you so much! Haha, yeah, that would be nice!**

** Mycatsaninja47: We'll just have to see! Muahaha. Just kidding :/. Thank you!**

** Meg123: Hey girl! I don't know... we'll just have to see what's up with him! I'd love more Clint and Natasha! No more shirtless guys for me either... :( Now that it's Winter it will become more rare... I guess we'll just have to see with the baby thing! And I would never make there be a teen pregnancy! I don't think when people write about that sort of thing on here that they actually understand how hard it can be and what it's really like. Thank you!**

** Natalie: Aww, thank you so much! I'd like to see that too!**

** Mariposa88: Thank you so much! Hello! :)**

** lwolf: No kidding! We never know with Nadya! Thanks much!**

** BobThePegasus: Yay! You did! Thank you so much! Are you going to write with your account? 'Cause I'd totally check it out if you do!**

** I c ur txt 2 me so I smile: No kidding! Thank you!**

** Octoberskies13: Thank you!**

** AvengerGal: I guess we'll just have to see if you were right or not! Thank you so much!**

** Guest: Thank you so much! I would totally add more Clintasha and most definitely a love interest for Steve! Although the waitress apparently named 'Beth' might be the new one!**

** 4UISUNI12: Thank you so much! I'd add that too!**

** AvengingJay9: Thank you so much! Hello! :)**

** Mossclaw: Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

** Revenger Tigger: Thank you so much! Can't get enough of Clintasha! :/**

** Hanstrantdgw: We'll just have to see! Thank you!**

** Onwards!**

New Secrets

Chapter Two

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Landon sitting up on the bed next to me, clacking away on his laptop.

"Good morning," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and curling up to Landon's side.

"Morning," He greeted, kissing the top of my head and shutting his laptop. After setting it on the table beside him, he wrapped an arm around me and snuggled back under the covers. "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Landon? You shouldn't be asking me, I should be asking you." He raised an eyebrow and rolled on his side to face me.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eye again. "Your face is going to get stuck like that, I swear."

"Shush, you. I'm talking about me waking up at three in the morning to see you thrashing around in a nightmare." Landon's face dropped as I finished.

"Oh... that," He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Yes, that." I quickly sat up in bed, crossing my legs. "Landon, what was it about?"

He ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his eyes. "Nothing. It was about nothing," He finally answered.

"Landon... it obviously wasn't just about nothing. You were screaming and thrashing around, and you were drenched in sweat. Just talk to me about it I'll try to -"

"Nadya! Just drop it! It was about nothing!" Landon snapped, sitting up in bed. I frowned. Landon _never _snapped like that. Ever. I turned around, my gaze at the wall. I heard Landon sigh beside me, and a hand gently grasp my upper arm.

"Nadya," He started, and then sighed when I didn't turn around. "Nadya, come on. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just really don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, really, and I'm really sorry," He apologized, rubbing his thumb back and forth on my arm.

I sighed and turned around. How could I not?

Landon smiled softly and kissed the tip of my nose, knowing that I didn't like kissing full on the lips in the morning (morning breath is disgusting). I wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into talking," I told him, as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I'm sorry I snapped." We stayed like that for a few more seconds until my stomach growled. "I take it you're hungry?" He laughed, releasing me and grinning.

"Shut up, you. Let's just go eat."

.xxX

We didn't even bother changing out of our pajamas, considering we were with family. The only difference was that I had slipped on a pair of long pajama pants over my shorts. When we entered the kitchen, Pepper was sipping coffee at the table next to Asa, who was eating pancakes happily (and sloppily, might I add). My parents, as well as the rest of the team were lounging in the living room near connected to the kitchen, reading newspapers and chatting every so often.

"Hi Nadya! Hi Landon!" Asa greeted, with a mouth full of pancake. I laughed and grabbed a mug out of the cabinets.

"Hey, Asa," I said back, filling up my mug with the coffee sitting on the counter. Grabbing an apple out of a bowl, I kissed Asa on her forehead and walked out to the living room.

"Hey guys," I greeted to the rest of the team, sitting in between my mother and father on the couch.

"Hey kiddo," My father said, patting me on my leg and closing his newspaper. My mother smiled and moved a curl out of my face.

"Where's Landon?" Tony asked, raising a brow.

"Bathroom." Tony nodded and then went back to nursing his cup of coffee. Jane and Thor sat on a loveseat, Jane's feet laying on Thor's lap. Bruce and Steve were setting on armchairs, not really doing anything.

"So, when are you two going to go back to your apartment?" Bruce asked, and I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, soon probably. We might stay here a few more days, but it would be good to go home," I answered, and then snapped my fingers. "Speaking of the apartment, I actually need help getting some new furniture. Jane, could you, me, and Pepper go down and get some soon?" I knew my mother wouldn't want to come, considering the last time we went furniture shopping she eventually just sat down on a chair and fell asleep.

Jane nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Sounds good to me too!" Pepper called from the kitchen. Tony's brows furrowed.

"How the hell can she hear that?!" Tony whispered, looking towards the kitchen.

"I hear everything, Tony," We heard Pepper call again. Tony's eyes widened as we all burst into laughter.

.xxX

"Landon?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hm?" I heard from the other side of the door. I sighed and leaning against the door, trying the locked door again.

"I need to get some stuff from there, can you open up?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Um... no. I can't. Can't you go get ready somewhere else?" He asked, and I could definitely sense the attitude in his voice.

"Actually, that was what I was going to do. But I need to get some crap from my stuff," I answered. Landon sighed. "Can you please just let me in, Landon?"

"No... I can't... um, I'm not wearing a shirt." I scoffed as he finished.

"Please, Landon. I've seen you in much less. Just open the god damn door." Why were we having this conversation? Why couldn't he just open this door?

There was no answer, and finally after a few moments, I was fed up. I snatched a bobby pin from my hair, and after a few seconds of fiddling with it inside the lock, I burst open the door.

Landon was right about one thing, he didn't have a shirt on, but there was one thing he forgot to mention.

His chest, arms, and stomach was covered with dark bruises.

.xxX

"Landon..." I started, already feeling my eyes tearing up. "What, what are these?"

He slapped a hand on his forehead. "Nadya, it's nothing, really. It's nothing."

I shook my head and stepped closer, holding out my arm to his chest. "Landon, these aren't just nothing," I whispered, and then touched one with just my fingertips. He winced, and the action made a single tear fall out of the corner of my eye. Looking down to the ground, I saw that Landon's hand was clutching something.

Grabbing his hand, I relaxed his fingers until his palm was completely flat. An object lay against his palm, and after picking it up, I found that it was a tube of concealer. "Landon, why do you have concealer in your hand?"

He didn't answer. Suddenly, it hit me. Grabbing the washcloth off of the ring next to the sink, I soaked a corner in warm water. I held it up to Landon's face.

"Nadya... don't," He warned softly. I ignored him and pressed it softly to his face, wiping everywhere.

I gasped after I finished. There were dark bruises on his cheeks and forehead. I clapped a hand over my mouth and tears poured out of my eyes.

"L-Landon? How did this happen at a school t-trip?" I asked softly, examining his face and chest once more.

He looked down and mumbled something, which I couldn't hear over the sound of my sniffling. I wiped my eyes. "What did you say?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and avoided my gaze once more. "I said, that I wasn't at a school trip."

I furrowed my brows. "W-what? What do you mean?" I asked again. Landon sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, wincing slightly when hit a bruise. My heart dropped at the sight of him being in pain.

"I wasn't at a school trip. I was on a mission," He said quietly. My mouth dropped and I shook my head.

"No no no no no. You were on a school trip, Landon. You showed me the letter where you got accepted for it. You weren't on a mission," I denied, breathing heavily.

"No, Nadya. I was on a mission. SHIELD sent me to Europe for something." He finally looked me in the eyes, and when he did, my anger erupted.

"You went to Europe on a mission without me?! Landon we're partners!" I yelled, swinging my arms in frustration.

"I know. And I tried to tell them that, but they made me go on a solo mission, Nadya. I'm sorry," He apologized, trying to calm me down.

"Okay, you know what Landon? Maybe I can forgive for going on a mission without me, because that's not your choice," I started, and Landon looked a little relieved. "But I can't forgive you for not telling me and the rest of the team where you were for six goddamn months!"

Landon ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "About that..."

"About what, Landon?" I snarled. He quickly mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

He cleared his throat. "The rest of the team knows."

My jaw clenched. "What?!"

"The rest of the team knows about my mission, Nads."

"Are you shitting me, Landon? You tell the rest of the goddamn team about your mission but not your fucking girlfriend? Are you kidding me?! And then you come home completely bruised and you expect me to forgive you for not telling me where you actually were?!" I screamed, throwing the towel in my hands down. "Am I the only one you didn't tell?! Hm, does even Asa know?!"

"No, Nadya. You, Jane and Asa were the only ones we didn't tell," He said softly, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Wait, so my parents and the rest of the goddamn team knew and they didn't tell me?!" I yelled. "That is it!"

Storming out of the bathroom, I snatched my phone off the dresser and was about to open the door when a hand caught my wrist.

"What are you doing, Nadya?" Landon asked, frowning.

"I am going to our apartment. And you better not goddamn follow me there." I yanked my hand out of his wrist and pulled open the door. Before leaving, Landon's sorrowful face made my heart drop, but then I had to remind myself that I was angry at him.

"Nadya, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying," He pleaded, stepping closer.

I shook my head. "No. I can't forgive you, and we are way past the 'I'm sorry' stage. Maybe I could forgive you if you would have goddamn told me this earlier. Not after I come home to see you covered in bruises and having nightmares," I yelled before leaving. "Oh, and you might want to tell Jane, because if you don't, I will."

Storming out, I ran down the stairs and into the living room, where the connecting flights to the bottom floors were. Sitting in the living room was the rest of the team.

"Hey kiddo, where are you going?" I heard my father ask, and when he turned around to see my face, steaming red with anger, he raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Nads?" Tony asked, and the others agreed.

I laughed cold heartily. "Don't talk to me. In fact, none of you talk to me. Ever," I hissed.

"Nadya, what's the matter?" My mother asked.

"Please, like you all don't know. You lied to me about where my boyfriend was for six months!" I yelled. Everyone's faces fell.

"Nadya, I'm sorry you to find out like this," Bruce consoled, but I just shook my head.

"I-I don't want to hear it." Wiping my face with the back of my arm, I ran down the flights of stairs and drove to my apartment.

.xxX

When I arrived at my apartment, hot, angry tears were streaming down my face. I slammed the door behind me, and threw my keys down onto the table near our door.

Our apartment was definitely not the most luxurious place on Earth. It had a small kitchen, one bedroom, and a bathroom and small living room, but it was cozy.

I shrugged my coat off and pushed it to the ground, storming into our bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed, tears streaming onto the pillows. On our bedside table was a picture of us at high school graduation, which we had to hold ourselves considering we were home schooled. I frowned and leaned over, shoving it down so I didn't have to look at it.

How could he? How could Landon _lie _about where he was for _six months_?! I thought he was at a school trip, learning all about chemistry, but no. He was off fighting crime in Europe. If he even was in Europe. This is ridiculous. We're in a relationship, we're supposed to tell each other everything.

Maybe this wasn't the only thing he lied about.

I spent the rest of the day crying and eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's that I found at the back of the freezer.

** .xxX**

** Well, I hope you liked that! I don't know if I liked how the ending turned out, but I guess it will have to do! :) **

** Anyways, I have a Captain America/OC story that I have started, and I'll upload it in a few days when I'm finished with it! I'll tell you guys in the next chapter when it's uploaded! :)**

** Question of the chapter: When reading/writing fanfiction, what are some of the distractions you have to deal with? For me, everything from my piano to some stupid science project I made last week distracts me! I find the dumbest things, and for some reason they keep ****me really occupied, and a lot of times that's the reason I'm not able to update is because I wasted all my time fiddling with some stupid thing. So let me know!**

** Until next time (which will contain something BIG)!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! So first, review responses!**

** Mellbell12123: Me too! I always listen to music though, it helps me concentrate, I guess. Thank you!**

** Lwolf: I guess we'll just have to see! Thank you!**

** Sibunagirl-0331: I guess you were right! Thank you!**

** Bookworm1517: Thank you so much!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: Haha, yes! Thanks!**

** Hanstrantdgw: Thank you! We'll have to see what happens! **

** Klainelover913: You and me both! Thank you!**

** Mariposa88: Aw, thank you!**

** Morgan: Thank you so much! Your distractions are the same as mine! XD**

** Baconninja47: Haha, I was really happy to see this review! You always type the funniest things :) I've had that happen too, and it's really annoying because my second version of the review is never as good as the first. Oh my gosh, that line killed me. I laughed really hard and my mom gave me a really strange look. Same here! I always only find good fanfictions when I'm writing... Thank you!**

** Maggie: Thanks much!**

** Swanny29: Thank you so much! I have the exact same problem!**

** BobThePegasus: I know! I saw that and I really like it! Thank you so much!**

** Revenger Tigger: Haha, I probably wouldn't either! Thank you!**

** AvengingJayLaufeyson: Thank you for the constructive critism. Really. After looking back, I understand that it was WAY too pathetic and I really didn't like it. I'll probably go back and change it later. Thank you!**

** Knead Me: Yes, Landon is a giant butt. Haha, thank you!**

** Precious93: Drama! Thank you!**

** Belieber Twihard: I will most definitely continue! Thank you!**

** Mycatsaninja47: Hey girl! Landon is definitely being a dick. I'll call my characters names all the time, haha. Same distractions as you, most definitely. Haha, shiny objects XD We need to chat soon! Thank you!**

** Love Our Troops: Don't I know it! I love Ben and Jerry's :D Thank you!**

** Meg123: Yes, no teen pregnancies. Music is definitely a big one for me too! I can't write without it! That happens to me all the time, with the different stories, but for posting I try to stick to one so that I don't go too long without updating one :/ Sadly, it's getting too cold where I live to find a shirtless guy! Hope you don't find yourself with the same problem :/ Thank you!**

** Guineamania: Thank you so much! I have the same problem as you!**

** Octoberskies13: Thank you so much!**

** 4UISUNI2: Other fanfictions are a big problem for me too! Thank you!**

** Mossclaw: Thank you so much! I do the same thing as you! I always try to see what the perspective of the character would feel like! **

New Secrets

Chapter Three

"I don't want to talk to him, or anyone else in that house, for that matter."

Currently that was me, pacing angrily in my apartment and venting to Jane.

_"I understand completely, actually. The only person I'm talking to is Asa, and even that can get a little tiring," _She answered back, as I laughed.

"She's your kid, Jane!"

_"Believe me, I know, and I love her to death. But you'll understand when you're a parent." _I laughed and she continued. _"But anyways, it's pretty quiet around here. Your parents and the rest of the bunch aren't really talking to each other, but when they do, they yell constantly at whose fault it is. You should see Thor, he's trying to talk to me, but I'm not having it."_

"I'm not either. Everyone in the team is like family and they didn't tell you or I what was going on with another family member," I vented, finally sitting down in a chair and running a hand through my hair. "How's, how's -"

_"How's Landon?"_Jane interrupted, and I sighed in response. _"Honestly, he's not doing so well. I don't think he's slept in a while, or eaten anything either. He really feels bad, Nadya."_

I sighed. It had been four days since I stormed out of SHIELD, and despite the many emails, calls, and texts from everyone there, the only person I would talk to is Jane, mostly because she was going through the same thing I was.

"Shit. I feel bad. Like, really, really bad, and I miss him, but I just can't go back yet. I just... can't," I sighed into the phone, resting my chin in my hand. I heard Jane sigh on the other side of the phone as well.

_"I understand. And I don't expect you too," _She said back, and then there was a silence, but not an awkward one. After a few more seconds, Jane continued. _"Anyways, I was going to ask you if you could do something for me."_

"Depends on what it is," I said, chuckling softly. She did the same and continued.

_"In about an hour, I have to go to a meeting. I would normally leave Asa at home, but considering there's so much fighting going on, I'd rather leave her with you. Is that okay?"_

"Of course! If you have her waiting outside with Happy with her car seat, I'll pick her up and we'll do something fun," I smiled, crossing my legs and adjusting the phone.

_"Thank you so much. I'll have her waiting with Happy. Talk to you soon." _After saying goodbye, I shut off my phone and grabbed a few things, including a gun, which I needed to have at all times according to SHIELD protocol. After locking my apartment door behind me, I was in my car and I was off.

.xxX

"Hey Asa!" I greeted, picking up the almost four year old in my arms. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hi Nadya!" She chimed happily.

"Hello, Happy. How are you?" I asked, addressing the man holding a yellow car seat in his hands. He smiled.

"Really? You're going to greet me like that? I've known you your whole life, kid," He laughed and stepped forward. "Give me a hug, kid." I chuckled and gave him an awkward embrace, considering I had Asa in my arms.

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction," I teased, while setting Asa down and grabbing the car seat. After settling it into my backseat and Asa as well, I said goodbye to Happy and started the car up.

"What do you want to do today, Miss Asa?" I asked, smiling and looking in the mirror back at Asa, who was happily kicking her feet back and forth.

"Toy store!" She screamed gleefully, and I laughed.

"Any place else?" I asked, averting my eyes back to the road.

"Nope!" Chuckling, I gave up. We were going to the toy store and that was final.

.xxX

"Nadya! Come on!" Asa whined in front of me, waving tiny arm for me to come.

"Coming, coming," I called, slinging my bag on my shoulder and catching up to her. "Well Asa, your mom is going to be home in about an hour. Do you want to get lunch and then I'll bring you home?" I asked. She nodded quickly, and I took her free hand, the other one carrying her new stuffed animal, and led her off towards the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, eventually hoisting her on my hip and carrying her, considering her four year old legs couldn't walk that fast.

"A sandwich! And then can we go eat by the fountain?" Asa asked excitedly.

"Of course," I chuckled, walking over to a sandwich shop.

After ordering and getting our food, we walked over to a big fountain in the middle of the mall and sat down at one of the many tables. Asa sat contently and ate her food, while I sipped the coffee I had ordered (which tasted like a cup of shit, by the way).

Taking another sip of shit-coffee, I smiled at the sight of Asa eating happily. She was so much like her father, the only difference was that she had the brains of her mother. It was definitely going to be an experience growing up in an environment like SHIELD, and even though I had done it, it still was nothing near normal. It would only be weirder for Asa, considering she was half God, which she knew about and had even visited Asgard a few times, but definitely liked Earth more ("We have Blues Clues here.").

"Nadya?" Asa asked, snapping me out of thought.

"Yes?" I answered, leaning back in my chair a bit. Asa looked down to the side, and then back at me, confused.

"Do you an' Landon love each other anymore?" She asked quietly, and I frowned immediately.

"Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" After asking, I gulped, almost afraid of the answer. Did Landon still love me?

"Because you two were fighting an' you haven't been over at the house in a long time," Asa explained, taking another small bite of her sandwich. I sighed.

"We still love each other, Asa. We just got into a fight, that's all," I said softly, giving a small smile. Asa cocked her head, and shrugged.

"Well, Landon should apologize 'cause Aunt Pepper told me that boys are always wrong." I burst out laughing when she finished, half because of her comment, half because I'm getting love advice from a three and a half year old.

We finished eating, and after throwing our wrappers away, Asa stopped me. "Nadya! Can I have money to throw in the fountain?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure, sure." I swung my bag around, so I could peer into the depths of it, and rummaged around, finding a few spare pennies at the bottom of my bag. After handing them to Asa, I peered back into my purse, about to zip it up when I spied my phone.

Shoot. I should probably check that.

Asa was off throwing pennies into the fountain, and luckily the fountain was small enough that she could be on the other side and I could still keep an eye on her. I clicked my phone on, my eyes widening as soon as I saw my notifications. I had probably twenty missed calls, and over forty text messages. Honestly, I had no friends outside of the team and Landon, and I wasn't even that popular, so getting this many messages was surprising.

I flicked through the notifications to see the same message over and over.

_Nadya, pick up the phone. _That was from Bruce.

_Pick up the goddamn phone now, Nadya. _Bet you could guess who that was. The last one made me roll my eyes.

_Nadya, I know you're angry at me but you need to pick up the phone _now. _You can go back to hating me after you pick up the phone. _Landon had sent at least ten more texts like that one, and the rest of the team had sent a few as well. After finishing looking at the rest, my phone buzzed, indicating that Jane was calling. I'd talk to Jane, but I wasn't going to talk to the rest of the team. Not yet.

After stealing a quick glance at Asa, who was still throwing pennies (goddamn, how many did I give her?), I hit talk and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Jane. I'll have Asa back so-"

_"Nadya." _I frowned at the voice on the other end. This was definitely not Jane.

"Landon? Why the hell are you on Jane's phone?" I asked, sitting down in a nearby chair and looking at Asa again.

_"Because I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I was on my phone. Nadya, you have to listen to me." _He sounded angry and tired, and I could almost picture his face. But then I had to remember that his face had bruises, and remember why I wasn't talking to him in the first place. Because he lied.

"Landon, I don't want to listen to you right now," I hissed, shaking my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

_"Nadya, I know you're angry and you can yell at my later but right now you _need _to listen to me. Nadya, you have to get out of that mall. Right now. You -"_

"How did you know I was at the mall?" I questioned, interrupting him. "And you can't tell me what to do Landon. I'll stay here if I want to."

_"I know you can but right now you have to listen to me, Nads! Get out of there _now_!" _He yelled into the phone, and I finally snapped.

"No, Landon! Just don't talk to me!" I yelled back.

_"Nads-" _He started, and I hit end before he could finish. I didn't want to have someone ordering me around, especially when I'm pissed at them. My phone buzzed in my hand again, and after seeing who it was I hit ignore and shoved it back into my purse.

I stood, looking around at the fountain for Asa, so we could go and I could get my mind off of Landon. Except, one small problem.

I couldn't see Asa. I panicked, and swiveled my head in all directions, looking around the food court and near the fountain. No Asa.

"Asa!" I called, the panic in my stomach rising. "Asa, it's time to go home!" Looking around again, I couldn't find her. I walked around the mall quickly, and grabbed my phone out of my bag, just in case I ended up needing it. I walked around the perimeter of the -

Boom!

I flung my hands over my head as soon as the gun shot was heard. I whipped my head around to see – oh no.

A man, dressed in all black, had a grip on Asa's shoulder and had a hand in the air, holding a gun. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

Another gunshot into the air, and I could see tears falling out of Asa's eyes. Fuck!

"Everyone down on the ground! Now!" The man yelled, as everyone obeyed, laying on the ground. I scooted behind the fountain, laying down so that I could see Asa, but the man couldn't see me.

After everyone was on the ground, he spoke into a walkie talkie on his shoulder, saying something I couldn't hear. Reaching into my bag beside me, I placed my phone into my back pocket and slowly grabbed the gun out of it.

Fuck. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just _shoot _the guy, Asa was right in front of him. Shit. Shit. Shit.

After the man finished speaking, he bent down to Asa, and finally said something I could hear. "Ready to go? We're going to go somewhere really fun," He grinned evilly, and touched Asa on the shoulder, which she started bawling at.

Okay. That was it.

"Freeze!" I yelled, standing up and pointing my gun at him. Murmurs of other people were heard around me, as the man turned around and sneered. Asa's eyes widened and my heart nearly broke as tears streamed down her face.

"Please. Do you think I'm going to stop because some college stupid says so? I don't think so," He hissed, cocking his gun at me. Shit. I kind of forgot he has a gun. "Put it down and slide it over," He demanded, growling.

"Please. Do _you_ think I would give up this easily?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"I think you might want to put it down," He laughed, taking the gun from me and putting it right near Asa's head.

Shit. Fucking dammit. There was not enough curse words in the dictionary right now.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping. Suddenly, an idea that Phil taught me popped into my head. And frankly, it was perfect for this situation.

"Okay, okay. Fine," I sighed, bending down towards the ground until I was crouching, keeping my eyes on Asa, who was almost going into hysterics. I set my gun on the ground, and kept my other hand near the ground. "Here you go." After sliding the gun on the ground ten feet towards the man, I immediately put my hand on my bag, and as soon as the man started to come up from grabbing the gun, I flung my purse towards his head.

It hit him square in the face, enough to stumble back away from Asa a bit. I sprinted towards him and kicked him squarely in the gut, which sent him down to the ground. After standing over him, hoping to God he was unconcious, the fucker tripped me and sent me down on the ground with him. He grinned and turned over me, holding the gun near my head, as I tried to push him away with my arms. Eventually I got a hold of both of his wrists, and was able to point the gun away from my head.

"What do you want? Who are you working for?" I asked, struggling with the weight of a full grown man's force against me.

"You already know, you little brat," He spat, grinning. I had absolutely no idea what this idiot was talking about. And with Asa crying, and considering I'm in a life or death situation, I think it was time to do what I was taught.

So I head butted the guy.

Immediately I regretted it. It hurt like hell, probably more for him, but I just needed to get him off of me. Luckily, it worked. I was able to shove him off of me and onto the ground to my right. I scrambled up and snatched the gun out of his hands, which were holding his head. I stomped and hit him square in the stomach again, transferring his hands from his head to his gut. After grabbing my gun that I had slid to the man earlier, I walked over to him just as he was whispering something into his walkie talkie.

"Backup..." He cried, as my eyes widened. I crouched down and swiftly hit him in the head with the butt of my gun, as he fell unconcious.

"Everybody get out! Now!" I yelled, quickly running to Asa. Everyone stood and ran about, trying to get out. They were going to call backup, and they were going to come soon.

Asa was bawling and gasping for air as I grabbed her in my arms. After she buried her face in my neck I took off running. Like sprinting. While holding Asa with one hand and holding both the guns, unloaded, towards the ground, I pulled my phone out and spoke into it to call the only person I knew would be able to get here fast enough (which was pretty hard, considering I was running with an almost four year old and carrying two guns).

_"Nadya, we're already aware of your position and we're almost there."_

Thank God for Uncle Phil.

.xxX

"Get in the car!" Phil yelled as soon as I stepped out of the mall. He was standing in front of a black car, with one of the younger SHIELD interns in the front, ready to drive. I hurried through the crowd of people, and after handing Phil the guns in my hands, I scooted into the back seat, still holding Asa to my chest. Phil sat in after me, and after slamming the door, he turned to the driver.

"Go. Now!" He yelled, and the intern hit it. I sighed, and squeezed Asa tighter. She was still bawling, scared half to death, and was breathing really heavily too.

"Uncle Phil, I don't even know what happened I just -" I started, shaking my head in confusion and turning towards him.

"We have security cameras everywhere. We know what happened. We'll explain later," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "Do you want me to hold her? You just ran through a mall with her in your arms."

Asa cried harder and buried herself even further into my neck, if that was possible. "I think I'm okay. She's just in shock right now," I told him, shaking my head softly. Phil nodded in agreement and the rest of the way we were silent, except for the gasping breaths of Asa.

.xxX

When we finally arrived at SHIELD, I grabbed Asa and bolted up the steps and into the elevator, wanting to get to the living area as quickly as possible. When it finally opened, I was greeted with the faces of my parents and the rest of the team.

Thor and Jane stepped forward, and after handing Asa to Jane (who latched herself onto Jane like a leech), Thor walked towards me. Then suddenly, I was caught in a tight hug from Thor, who had learned to control his strength after Asa was born.

"Thank you, Nadya," He said, and after kissing me on the forehead, he took Asa from Jane's arms and held her tight, trying to stop her from crying.

"Nadya, I don't think I could ever thank you enough," Jane thanked with tears in her eyes, embracing me. I returned it and then let her go back to Thor and Asa. Tony, Bruce, Steve and Pepper were all looking over some sort of TV, probably some sort of surveillance. My parents walked over, and immediately I thought I was going to get a lecture.

"Nadya, do you remember when you were thirteen and you were begging to get a phone?" My mother asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes..." I said. Where the hell was this going?

"Well considering you wanted it so goddamn much, you should have answered it," My father finished, laughing. I could tell he was partially serious, though.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, and after a hug and a kiss on my forehead, they left to go see the TV that the others were viewing. I gulped when I saw who was behind them.

Landon.

Jane was right. He didn't look good. He had huge bags under his eyes, and had only covered a few of the bruises on his face. His hair was in dissaray and a few strands fell in front of his eyes. I gulped and shuffled over, slowly.

"Landon... I'm sorry. I should have -" I started, as tears started to fill my eyes. I was done fighting. I just wanted everything to be back to how it was.

I was cut off by Landon pulling me to his chest. I relaxed into his embrace, his scent filling my nose. This was the only thing I wanted these past few days, but I just hadn't realized it.

"Don't say you're sorry," Landon said above me, kissing the top of my forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot and not telling you what I was actually doing. I'm sorry I lied," He apologized.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn and not hearing you out," I mumbled into his chest, closing my eyes. He layed his head ontop of mine and kissed my hair. After a minute or so, he spoke.

"I owe you an explanation," Landon admitted finally. I bit my lip and stepped back so I could look into his eyes. "When I was gone, I was doing something that had to do with science. Except, it wasn't really in _my _department of science. More like your's. Biology. You- you remember the Walton's, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. How couldn't I? They were the people that turned my life around, kidnapping my parents. Landon cleared his throat and continued. "Well, we got Dr. Walton, who's now six feet under, but we didn't get Sabrina, his sister, who happens to be just as trained in the science as her brother. We wanted to tell you, but we thought it would bring up some unpleasant memories.

"So I was in Europe, Sweden to be exact, to try and find her. Well, I did find her, but when I did, I kind of got captured. And tortured," He drifted off and looked at the ground as I gasped.

"Why'd they want to capture _you_?!" I asked, tears flooding my eyes.

"I-I'm getting to that. Do you remember how you were kidnapped when you were younger because they wanted to make LMDs of you?" I nodded. "Well, and as you remember, it didn't turn out so well. Because the LMDs took on the age of the person that they were making the copy of. So they kidnapped your parents instead. But this time, let's just say they got that kink worked out."

"So, they want me? But they already have my parent's DNA," I murmured, brows furrowing in confusion.

Landon shook his head. "They don't want you. They want someone with much more powerful DNA."

As soon as he finished my mouth dropped.

Oh God.

Landon finally continued.

"Asa."

** .xxX**

** Whew! We're finally done with this chapter, which happens to be the longest one I've ever written! Anyways, I didn't just add Asa for no reason! She has some importance to the story! :)**

** Here's the question of the chapter: What annoys you about some writers on ? For me, it's when people don't make a new paragraph when someone is speaking (get's on my nerves and it's hard to follow the story), when someone writes 'ok' instead of 'okay' (I don't know why that bothers me so much, I guess it's just that 'okay' is the full word), and especially when authors won't continue unless they get a certain amount of reviews (you're on fanfiction for a reason! To write! It shouldn't matter if it's popular or not. It should matter if you like doing it or not). Anyways, let me know yours!**

** Until next time!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I apologize to the maximum. I just have been terribly busy and I just haven't had inspiration either :/ Anyways, review responses!**

** Mycatsaninja47: Haha, I really need to see Skyfall! It looks so good! I hate it when people use numbers! And when they use ' ' I hate that too! It sucks. Anyways, thank you!**

** Sibunagirl-0331: Haha, I'm glad I keeped you surprised! Thank you!**

** Love Our Troops: I get really annoyed by those things too! I really like Asa. I hope you do too! Thank you!**

** Lollypops101: I hate it when people use really bad grammar! It sucks! Punctuation too! Haha, I love rants, so you're good XD Thank you!**

** Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Grammar and punctuation is a huge one for me too. Same with the paragraph. I can never find where my place is. Thank you so much!**

** Revenger Tigger: Haha, I love the letter! Thanks much!**

** 4UISUNI2: I hate it when people don't use spell check! Same with 'he' and 'she'. Thank you!**

** Morgan: I've seen that before! Usually you can pick out a Mary Sue from when they describe the character a little too much. Thank you so much!**

** Klainelover913: Thank you so much! I hate it when people break grammar rules too.**

** DancesWithWolves10: Thank you! As for how to pronounce Asa, it's A(like the letter)- sa. The main reason I wanted Asa to sound older is because people often times do write four year olds like they're way younger than they actually are. Thank you!**

** Bacon ninja1209: Haha, sweet porriage XD It's good you're getting out of your habit! :D I've seen the name being wrong a couple times too. It's so annoying. Haha, I'm glad you like 'Pass the Goddamn Potatoes'. It's my tumblr user! XD Thank you! Oh, and by the way when you sent me that picture on skype I never laughed so hard in my life! :)**

** Mariposa88: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it!**

** Beliber Twihard: Thanks! I will definitely continue!**

** Meg123: Oh Winter... ruining everything. The things that annoy you happen to me too! Especially the one paragraph! As for the okay thing, it doesn't really matter. I don't know why it bothers me, but it's not that big of a deal, haha! As for the cussing, sorry! It just kind of... fit. I'm really glad you like it! :D Thank you!**

** Maggie: Thank you so much! I will continue! :)**

** My5tic-Lali: Haha, it's okay! :) Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my characters and the story! **

** Hanstrantdgw: Ah! I hope I didn't keep you waiting! Thank you!**

** Castiel22: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked them!**

** DayDreamer1122: Thank you so much! I can try... but I'm not the best at heated kissing things...**

** Onwards!**

** .xxX**

New Secrets

Chapter Four

"Can you get Asa out of here please?"

Thor and Jane's brows furrowed as Jane tightened the grip of Asa in her arms.

"What?" Jane asked, confused. I shook my head and clenched my fist before repeating myself.

"C-can you please, _please, _just get her out of here?" I asked again, as Asa turned her little tear stained face around at me. It broke my heart, but I just couldn't have her in here now. Jane wiped her daughter's hair out of her face and gave another confused look.

"W-what?"

"Please! Just please! Now!" I broke and shouted it, biting my lip to keep from what I was about to do. Jane hurried out of the room with Asa, who had just broken into another start of fresh tears. My heart fell to the bottom of my chest.

Immediately after she left, I started.

I wasn't sad or anything of the sort. I was angry. Pissed to be exact.

"God fucking damnit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care that the rest of the team was here. They've seen me like this, although this may have started the worst one I've had. Maybe I inherited this anger from watching Bruce. I dont' know. All I knew was the next thing I saw was the rest of the team following the drill. Which was putting up anything breakable, like glasses and plates, up in the next five seconds.

I screamed out in anger once more, and clenching my fist. "God damnit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The main reason I wanted Asa out of here was for this reason exactly. I eyed a side table near the couches with a lamp sitting ontop of it. I suddenly felt the urge to break something. Anything.

Bruce, who saw what I was looking at, held a hand out as to calm me, and stepped forward. "Whoh, Nadya, come on. Just calm down. I know how this feels. But breaking things is _not _going to help," He said, as a few others nodded. I knotted my hands into my hair and pulled on it, crouching down to try to calm myself.

"She's just a freaking kid!" I yelled, staring up at everyone, including Landon, who eyes softened. "She's four! Asa _cannot _go through what I went through!" The room was silent. "She can't have to deal with people like this! She's not even old enough to tie her shoe! How is she going to deal being in a situation like this!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Nadya -" Tony started, before I cut him off.

"But what if it does, Tony?! What if she _does _get kidnapped and _does _have to deal with these sick people?!" Thor visibly darkened at the thought of this happening to his daughter.

"Nothing will happen, Nadya," Steve reasurred, shaking his head at the thought.

"But it could happen. And God knows that that situation was stressful enough for me." I turned towards my parents, who frowned, remembering. "And she's four. How is she going to handle this?"

There was no answer.

"Well, have you even told her what's going on?" I asked, looking around the room and straightening up.

"No," Tony answered, shaking his head and swallowing. Pepper moved closer to him and laced her fingers with his.

"Keep it that way. Please," I almost begged, making eye contact with every single person in the room. Everyone nodded silently. After gulping, I continued. "Thor, I'm sorry for talking to your wife and daughter like that."

Thor nodded his head. "It is alright. I accept your apology, and I understand the reasonings of it." I gave a small smile.

"And I'm sorry for flipping out at you guys," I apologized. After the incident with my parents, I'd never left an argument without apologizing. You never know if you could never speak to them again.

There were murmurs of acceptance around the room as I gave a small smile. "We... we just need to make sure that nothing will happen."

"Nothing's going to happen, Nadya," My father reassured, taking a step towards me. "We doing all we can to make sure that nothing will happen."

"Let's just hope that that's enough," I said under my breath. My father, who apparently heard, rolled his eyes and took a few more steps forward to kiss my on my forehead.

"She'll be fine, Nads. Asa has a family full of superheroes. I think – no, I _know –_ that we'll be able to protect her." I sighed and gave my father a quick hug before a loud "Single Ladies" pager tone went off. We all whipped our heads to Bruce, whose face was tinted red a small bit, knowing that that was his new favorite song.

"Nice ringtone there, Big Guy," Tony laughed, as Bruce, who was still blushing, reached into his pocket to pull out his pager. After reading it for a few seconds, he shoved it back into his pocket and turned to address the rest of us.

"Fury wants us – minus Nadya and Landon – to meet us in the meeting room. Going to brief us on something," He said, as a few of the others groaned and rubbed their faces.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two later," Tony waved, as the team walked off to the elevator, while Pepper walked down to the break room, her heels clicking the whole way.

I turned to Landon, who was leaning against a chair. "I-I guess I need to go talk to Asa. Go apologize," I mumbled, looking down to the ground. Landon shrugged and slung an arm around me, while kissing the slide of my face softly.

"I'll be here. We have a lot to talk about, so afterwards we should go do something. Coffee or something like that?" He asked, while walking me towards the door that Jane took Asa out of. I nodded, and after sighing, I opened the door and stepped inside.

After closing it behind me, the first thing I noticed was Jane, sitting on the couch, with a newspaper in her hands. Her hair had been swept up into a ponytail, and her legs were crossed and pulled up onto the couch with her.

I cleared my throat, and after taking a few steps towards Jane and getting her attention, I started rambling. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you or Asa I was just having a major melt down and I didn't want Asa to see me like that, please don't be angry I'm so sorry -"

Jane stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Nadya, I knew you didn't mean to be rude. It's okay," She soothed, as I returned the hug with a smile. After I pulled away, I continued.

"Um... do – do you know where Asa is?" I asked, biting my lip afterwards.

"Oh," Jane started. "She's over there in the corner. She wanted to be alone, but you can go try to talk to her if you want." I gazed over to the corner where Asa was, her back towards me. She had obviously not heard me come in.

"I-I think I will. Thank you." I gave a small smile to Jane, and after she sat back down, I strided over to the corner.

"Asa?" I asked quietly, crouching down to meet her view. She turned around and I was met with an angry and tear stricken face. Her arms were crossed and she had a pout on her face. After Asa gave a little 'humph', I decided to continue. "Asa, honey, I'm so sorry," I apologized. I reached out to touch her arm comfortably, but at the last second, she pulled her whole body away from me, and stood up.

"Don't touch me," She protested, her eyes welling up with tears again. She was so angry with me. In any other situation, it would have been funny. But not now.

"Asa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, can I just give you a hug -"

"No!" Asa screamed. "Don't touch me! I hate you! I never want to talk to you 'gain!" At the end she cried harder and her words sounded more like a four year old's would. I retracted and tears sprung to my eyes, as she stomped her feet. "Mommy!" She yelled, as I stood up and took a step back.

Jane hurried over and sighed, picking up Asa as she bawled into the crook of her neck. She sent me a small, apologetic smile, and kissed the top of Asa's head, trying to calm her down. I rushed over to the door and yanked it open, tears already flowing down my face.

Asa was almost like a daughter to me. I had been there when she was born, I had been there when kids picked on her at daycare, I had even been there when she got angry at Tony and wanted to pull a prank on him.

And now she wouldn't even touch me.

"Hey Nads. How'd it go-" Landon stopped when he saw my face, pulling his own from his phone to mine. He shoved it in his pocket and rushed over, leaning down slightly and putting his hands on my arms, trying to pear into my face. "What happened, Nadya?" He asked.

"Sh-She wouldn't even l-let me touch her! Sh-She told me she h-h-hates m-me -" I stopped the sentence with a sob and buried myself into Landon's shoulder. Immediately he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head and shh-ing me to try to calm me. It didn't work.

I clutched his shirt to try to pull him closer to me while my breathing hitched again and I let out another shaky breath. "She doesn't hate you, Nadya. She doesn't hate you," Landon soothed, tightening his hold as he rocked me back and forth slightly.

"Y-yes she does! She told me she did!" I cried.

"She's just upset, Nads. She doesn't hate you," He repeated. I scrunched my face off at the thought.

"But what if she does? What if she never talks to m-me again?" I asked, looking up into his face.

"She'll talk to you again, Nads. Promise." He wiped the tears off of my face with the pad of his thumb and then kissed my forehead. Afterwards he pulled me back to his shoulder to hold me again. I pressed my nose to his shoulder to smell his shirt, still fresh from the wash.

After a few minutes, I spoke again. "Can we not go out somewhere? I look like a mess." Landon laughed softly.

"Of course," He said. "Oh course."

.xxX

"What's this one from?" I asked, tracing the pinkish scar.

We were in our room at SHIELD, laying on the bed and up to our waists in covers. The window was cracked open so that there was a slight breeze, and the moon was shing in on us, making the dark room suprisingly light.

"Knife. Three inches. Pretty sharp," Landon answered, rubbing his thumb on the small of my back. I was on my side, curled up to Landon, who was on his back, with his arm wrapped around me protectively.

Landon was laying shirtless (chill out guys, he has pants on and I'm fully clothed. Don't jump to conclusions) and we were doing our routine after someone came home from a mission (Jesus Christ guys, again, no jumping). Going through scars and finding why they happened.

I looked down to his stomach, where a dark bruise and a red streak lay side by side. "These?" I asked, looking up at Landon. He lifted his head up to check which one, and then set it back down, sighing.

"The bruise is from a club, which they hit me with repeatedly," He started. "The red streak is from a whip." He had trailed off at the beginning and looked to my face. I gasped as soon as he said whip, and furrowed my brows.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tracing the scar with my fingers gently. Landon chuckled.

"Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything." I sighed, and looked up into his eyes.

"I know..." I started. "But... if I were there with you this wouldn't have happened."

Landon rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand from his scar, grasping it firmly, but gently at the same time. "Don't even start," Landon chided, shaking his head softly. "You had nothing to do with this. This was all SHIELD's decision. You had _nothing _to do with these scars."

I sighed. "But if I hadn't made us go out and save our parents you wouldn't have gotten hurt at this mission -"

The thing that stopped me was Landon clamping his hand to my mouth. "Nadya, I love you, but shut up," He laughed. "If we had never gone to Sweden, we never would have gotten your parents back. And we never would have gotten to work at SHIELD. And to top if off, we never had been together." He leaned over and kissed my nose. Grinning I snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "I love you," Landon said softly, while adjusting our position so my back was against his chest.

"I love you too."

.xxX

"Nadya, Nadya, honey. Wake up."

"Leave me alone, you ass," I said, hitting the object shaking my shoulder.

"Nadya. Stop. Someone's here to see you," The voice, which I soon found out to be Landon, said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair messy and sticking up in different directions.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my face and sitting up partially. "Who would be here to see me this early?" I looked over to the clock, which read ten thirty, and then sat up all the way. "Nevermind," I grumbled.

"I'm going to be in the bathroom getting ready. I'll open the door for you," He said, kissing my forehead, then striding over to the door, which he opened a crack, and then to the bathroom. I crossed my legs and rubbed my face once more before the door opened fully, to reveal a person.

That person, was infact Asa, who was still in her pajamas.

"Hey Asa," I greeted, happy that she would come to see me. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. Asa grinned and ran up to my bed, launching herself on it on next to me.

"I'm sorry, Nadya," She apologized, her brows furrowed and her little eyes staring up into mine. "Uncle Tony said I act like Uncle Bruce when I throw tantrums, and Mommy says I shouldn't do it either."

I chuckled. "It's okay, Asa. Can I tell you a secret too?" I asked, poking her in the side. She nodded excitedly. "Sometimes I throw tantrums too. Everyone does." Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Even Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, even Daddy," I answered, envisioning Thor's last 'tantrum' ("Out of poptarts? But I want _another!_"). "And that's why I wanted you to be out of the room. I just didn't want to see me act like that."

Asa shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Next time I'll just make everyone go out of the room." I laughed at how she said it, like it was no big deal.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, chuckling. "Can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Duh," Asa answered. I raised my brow before hugging her. After doing so, I continued speaking.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "Uncle Tony." I rolled my eyes. "You know, sometimes I think he gets put into timeouts too, for being a drama queen. That's what Aunt Pepper says."

I laughed and continued talking with Asa. It was nice to know that maybe, just _maybe_, she would stay safe.

Oh boy, was I wrong.

** .xxX**

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this chapter. It just... engh. I don't like it at all. It's just a filler and fluffy and... barf. Honestly though, I will try to update sooner, hopefully with a better chapter. Thank you guys so much! **

** Question of the Chapter: If you were going to marry any Avenger, who would it be, and WHY? For me, it would be any of them. Any. I would even go for Scarlett Johansson. So tell me!**

** BONUS QUESTION: Can you find the reference to the old story in this? It's a funny moment, from when Landon and Nadya were messing around in the past story. Bonus points to anyone who can find it!**

** Thank you!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. This is the second time it's been two weeks, and I really apologize for that. I just got put on break from school so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot quicker in the next two weeks. Hopefully less than five days. Anyways, review responses! **

** 4UISUNI2: He definitely is! I'd definitely marry him! Thank you!**

** Morgan: Captain seems to be the number one man in this, haha! He is adorable! :) I'm glad you liked the chapter, it means a lot! Thank you!**

** AvengerGal: I posted the connection at the ending author's note :) Captain America is definitely winning! But he's awesome! I would marry any of them, but Cap is probably up there! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the character!**

** Lollypops101: I love Bruce. Like, he's one of my favorites, and I love that he's really smart. I think you might be the only person that said you want to marry specifically him! Haha, you can have him! :D Merry Christmas, haha. As for the connections, it was something different (I posted it in the ending author's note) but the one's you posted are really good ones that I didn't notice. Thanks for bringing those to my attention and thank you for the review as well!**

** Castiel22: Thank you so much! As for the names, I just look up 'unique names' on Google and find a lot of them, but for Asa specifically I was looking at Norwegian female names since she was Thor's daughter.**

** LockingjayLauf (-eyson): Haha, I added the last part of your name :) As for the marrying, Steve is just plain adorable. Loki is just so Britishly cute I want to hug him so bad, and Clint is super duper hot. I agree with all of those decisions. Thank you!**

** Guest: Aw, thank you! Hawkeye's awesome! I love archery as well, but if I ever tried it I'd fail miserably, haha. The reference was posted in the author's note after the story, but thank you for trying! :)**

** Maggie: Thank you so much! I adore Chris Hemsworth! I completely agree with your decision. **

** Love Our Troops: Haha, yes. Barely. Thank you!**

** Meg123: I think this is your longest review yet, haha! So this might be a long response! Captain America is awesome! :) Bruce is pretty cute as well, but I have no idea where he is romantically, haha. As for the Human Torch and Cap, there goes any chance of a mash up movie! XD And where have I been? It was school, sadly. And I know it's been a long time this time too, so I apologize. No shirtless guys still? Oh no! It might just come to the point where you would have to look up pictures on the internet! XD I didn't hear about that rumor, and I died when you told me. I died and freaked out and that's why I've been gone this whole time. Just kidding. And it's psyched :) See you next time! Thank you!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: Steve would be an amazing hugger! :D I would die for a Steve hug. I've never heard that rainbows are good for your colon, haha. XD I died laughing reading that. Thank youuu!**

** ArabianForest: I'd love to marry Hawkeye. He's so handsome! :D Never say never! You never know if you'll meet them! Thank you so much!**

** My5tic-Lali: I would love to see a Thor tantrum! :) As for Asa, thank you so much! I'm glad you like her! Hawkeye would be AWESOME to marry! Caw caw! Thank you!**

** Mariposa88: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and Asa! I would lvoe to marry Thor! He would be like a big teddy bear, haha! **

** Bacon Ninja1209: Bruce would be a cute husband! :) The reference was posted at the bottom of the story in the author's note if you wanted to check it out. The pranking Tony part was actually pointed out to me by another reviewer and I can see that connection actually, so you ****partially got it! For the skype part, I swear you sent me a picture and I even sent it via tumblr to your sister, and she said you denied it, but I'll drop it. You win, you win. Haha, how did you think I looked? XD Thank you!**

** Zo lurves Steve: Steve would make an awesome husband! :) Dat ass indeed. I could kind of tell with your username too, haha! Thanks much!**

** Xobsessedxwithx13x: Hello darling! Thank you for the review!**

** Hanstrantdgw: I'd marry all of them too! Loki included! Thank you so much! Sorry it made you cry, haha! What song were you listening to?**

** Onwards!**

New Secrets

Chapter Five

"Oh my God this is torture!" Landon exclaimed, opening his book bag that was slung over his shoulder to show me what was inside. In it was tons of books, papers, and packets crammed into the bag.

"Is that all homework?" I asked, eyes widening. Landon nodded and zipped the bag shut, slinging it back over his shoulder. "Why's there so much of it?"

"Being gone for six months is a lot of work," Landon sighed, as we turned right at the corner. We were in between classes, and since we were both in science programs, most of our classes were in the same buildings. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Better get started when you get home. Wait, what did you tell the school when you were gone?"

Landon shrugged. "That I was at an internship, I guess. But hey, I did email my teachers to keep up on my homework for a while." I rolled my eyes and then raised a brow, knowing Landon's ways.

"How long was that, Landon?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How long did you keep up on your homework?"

"Oh. Um, four days," Landon mumbled. "But that's not the point. I'm just saying that these teachers assigned too much homework."

I laughed. "You keep up on your homework for _four _days and you expect you to have a significant amount less of homework?"

Landon rolled his eyes. "I guess." We walked for a few more minutes, before coming upon the huge building where our next class was held. "Here we are, my lady," Landon said, opening the door for me and gesturing for me to go in. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully in the chest.

"Whatever. I'll see you here after class, right?" I asked as he stepped through the door.

"Oh shit, no. I have to stay after this class because there's an assignment I need explained. It be easier to just meet me at the apartment."

I shrugged. "Okay. I'll just pick up dinner then," I smiled.

"Chinese please!" He grinned, and before I could answer, he kissed me quickly on the lips and then bounded off towards his next class. "Love you!" He shouted, and I burst into laughter before walking into my next class.

.xxX

"Nadya!" I turned my head to see my friend, Mia, calling me. She grinned and pointed to the open seat next to her. Mia was a biology major as well, and was trying to become a teacher, and was the closest thing to a girl best friend I had.

"Hi," I greeted back, taking a seat and setting my book bag in front of my feet. Pulling out my textbook and notebook, I looked around the classroom with confusion. "Where's Professor Lank?" I asked.

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. Class started three minutes ago and I've been here for ten. Haven't seen her yet. She's usually here all before class to help with questions on the homework, and that's why I was here early. Speaking of which, what did you get for number twenty seven on yesterday's assignment?"

"Twenty seven?" I asked, to which Mia nodded. I flipped through my notebook and then located the question. "I got E."

Mia sent a confused look. "See, I got E at first, but then D. Can you explain it to me?" She asked. I nodded and flipped open my textbook, about to start, but then someone walked into the room.

"Hello, class," A woman at the front of the room greeted. She had brown hair and black framed glasses, and was wearing a pencil skirt and blouse. Pepper would approve. "I'll be the substitute professor for Professor Lank for a while."

"Where's Lank?" A random kid from the left side of the room asked.

"Professor Lank just had her baby and will be on maternity leave for the next couple of months," The woman answered.

"Lank wasn't pregnant," The same kid yelled out. The woman gave a smile and clasped her hands in front of herself.

"Oh silly me. Did I say pregnant? I meant she'll be out sick." She then went behind the desk and turned on the computer while I turned to Mia with a raised brow.

"There's a big difference between pregnant and being out sick," I whispered to her. Mia nodded and was about to say something back but then was interrupted.

"Miss Barton, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The woman asked. I shifted back in my seat, embarrassed, and shook my head. Wait, how the heck did she know my name? Maybe she memorized the seating chart or something?

"No ma'am. There's not," I answered back, and I could feel my face grow hot with all of the class' eyes on me.

"Well let's keep it that way. Anyways, my name is Professor Allen, and I'll be substituting while Professor Lank is out," She announced, while writing her name on the board. "And this is biology. I'd like to ask some questions to see how you all are doing so let's begin. Miss Barton, let's start with you."

I adjusted my seating position once again so that my legs were crossed, and nodded to signal for her to start. "Okay, so Miss Barton, if nucleic acid sequences that undergo few changes over the course of evolutionary time and are said to be conserved, what are the conserved sequences of nucleic acids?"

I bit my lip while I thought, tried to rack my brain for the answer. It was a good question, I'll give her that. Finally, I had to answer. "Um... are they abundant in ribosomes?" I asked, crossing my fingers in my mind that I was right.

"Wrong," Professor Allen said, shaking her head. "You should know better." I shot Mia a 'what the hell' look, and she returned it. Hardcore professor.

Professor Allen moved on. "You, over there in the back with the red hoodie," She said, pointing to a boy in the back. She asked him the question, but I sure as hell wasn't listening considering a thought struck my mind. How the heck did she know my name but not his?

The next few people were the same. In fact, I think that the whole class she called on everyone and didn't know anyone's name except for mine.

"Alright everyone," Professor Allen said. "Class is dismissed but on the way out please put your homework from yesterday onto my desk." We all hurried to get out of the room and get out of that stupid class.

.xxX

"I'm home!" I called as I shut the door behind me.

"Did you bring food?" Landon appeared behind the corner near the small living room we had, with a pencil behind his ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I did." Landon opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him before he could. "And yes. It is Chinese." He grinned and rushed over to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're the best," He exclaimed. I swatted him on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now here's your food, you animal." I handed him a plastic bag with the food, and after grabbing it, he gestured for me to sit at our small table while he grabbed silverware. "How was class?"

Landon groaned. "More classes, more homework." I laughed and accepted the fork he handed me while opening the package of white rice and dumping it onto a plate. "You?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know," I answered, shrugging and putting more food onto my plate.

"Why do you say that?" Landon asked with a brow raised, before stuffing a bite of chicken into his mouth.

"Well, you know Professor Lank?" Landon nodded as I continued. "Well she's gone and we have a substitute professor now. But she's kind of weird. Like, she thought that Lank was pregnant and was out on maternity league and then she said that she was sick."

Landon furrowed his brows. "What's so weird about that? Most subs don't know what happened to the regular teacher anyways."

I looked down to my food. "I guess. But then she like knew my name when she called on me, and I've never had her as a substitute before."

"Maybe she memorized the seating chart or something," Landon suggested while standing up and getting a glass from the cupboard.

"See, that's what I thought but she called on a lot of other people and didn't know their names." I took a small bite of food as Landon shrugged.

"I don't know then. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, and then went back to my food, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

.xxX

"Here are your assignments that I collected yesterday. They're corrected and while they're being passed back, please open your textbooks to page E twenty nine," Professor Allen announced while passing the papers to the first person in the first row. I flipped my textbook open, as did everyone else, while Professor Allen turned on the projector in the front of the room.

When I got the stack of papers and found my name, I handed the rest to Mia before I looked at my grade. Didn't want to hold up the rest of the class. When I finally did look at my grade, I had to do a double take. The reason, was because on the top of the paper was a big red F circled at the top. I bit my lip and looked down through all the questions with slash marks through them.

This was terrible. I got A's and A pluses on assignments. Maybe A minuses. But definitely not F's. This was ridiculous.

"What did you get, Mia?" I asked, turning to her as she looked over her homework.

"An A, why? What did you get?" She asked. I showed her my paper and she furrowed her brows. "That's strange. Usually you get better grades then I do."

"I don't know what happened. Can I check mine with yours?" I asked as she nodded and handed her paper over.

Checking them over, my mouth dropped. Every single answer I had was the same as Mia's, except for one, but she had gotten that one wrong. And that shouldn't change a grade. Saying thanks, I handed the paper back to her and decided that I would talk to Professor Allen after class.

"Now," the Professor started. "I'm starting a new thing with homework. You will still hand it in to me, and of course I'll still correct it, but I'll be putting it online that night so that you can see it. It will be quicker and you can also see what your grade is overall. If you really want to see your assignment, tell me and I'll bring it to class the next day for you. Anyways, let's start with degenerative diseases."

.xxX

"Professor Allen?" I asked, as the last student left the room, and I approached her desk.

"Yes, Miss Barton?" She took a seat at her desk and tapped something quickly into her computer.

"I needed to ask you a question on our last assignment."

"Yes?" She asked, waiting. I pulled it out to show her and tapped the F in the corner.

"You see, I got an F on this assignment, which is rare because I usually get really good grades. But I checked it over with another student, and she had all the same answers as me except for one. So I was just wondering if you graded it wrong?" I asked.

She took my paper and looked it over, and then handed it back to me. "I remember this paper. You have all the multiple choice parts right, but the explaining is all wrong. I don't give half credit."

"Oh," I said, almost defeated. "Well is there anything I can do to make up for it? Extra credit or something?"

"I don't give extra credit. But I wouldn't worry about this much. It shouldn't change your grade that much, and I'm putting in assignments from today so it might even that out," She explained, and then went back to her computer.

"Oh, okay. Um, thank you."

.xxX

"Landon? What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I peeked around the corner to see Landon, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. "You're supposed to be making up all of that homework. Not on the computer."

"I know," He complained, sighing. "But... the internet got in the way." I rolled my eyes and swiftly walked over and snatched the computer out of his hands.

"There. Now you have to do it," I smiled as he groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I have to check my assignments anyways."

Landon sat up and grabbed his stack of assignments and a pencil. "Oh yeah, how did that one go that you turned in yesterday?"

I sighed as I logged into the website with our grades. "Terrible. I got an F."

Landon's eyes widened. "An F? You? The Nadya who did extra credit when she had a ninety nine in a class?" I nodded in shame. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I... I don't know. I thought I knew everything about the subject but I guess not."

"Don't let it get to you. It's only one grade."

I shrugged once more and then averted my gaze towards the computer. My grades were loaded and I scrolled down to see today's, and then my mouth dropped. I couldn't stop staring, and every second I had to do a double take.

"Nads? What's wrong?" Landon asked, setting down his things.

"It wasn't just one grade," I whispered.

"What?"

"It wasn't just one grade, Landon!" I exclaimed, putting my hands to my head as I started to breathe heavily. "I had three assignments due today and I got an F on all of them! Oh my God!"

"What?!" Landon asked. "Let me see." He stood up and approached the arm chair I was sitting in. Taking the computer and looking it over, his brows furrowed. "That's ridiculous."

"Landon! I have a C in this class overall! I can't have a C! I've never had a C!" I exclaimed. Grades were one thing that are very important to me. In this case, they're making me freak out. "What if I fail more assignments? What if something happened to my brain and I'm just really stupid now? What if I get an F overall in this class this semester! No place will ever hire me and I'll just end up -" I rambled before getting cut off by Landon putting his hands on both sides of my face.

"Nadya. Calm down. It's fine," He soothed. "First off, you're not stupid at all. You're still as smart as ever. I don't know what's happening, but it's okay. A few homework assignments aren't going to make or break your career. You need to chill. Second, look at the mistake your teacher made," He said, pointing to the screen. "She put down that you have a pop quiz tomorrow by accident, which looks like it's over degenerative diseases. This is great. I can help you study and you'll ace it tomorrow and it can bring your grade."

I sighed. "No. You can't help me study, you have to do all of your homework and I don't want you to give up your grades too," I protested. Landon pursed his lips in thought and then looked at me with a smile.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you study for a while if you help me do some of my homework. It's stuff you would know anyways," He suggested. I grinned.

"It's a deal."

.xxX

"Pop quiz!" Professor Allen announced, handing a stack of papers to the first person so they could hand them out. "You'll have twenty five minutes to complete them, and I'll grade them in class so that you can have them before you leave. Work on your assignment for today when you finish."

I grinned to myself as the papers were passed to me. I was so ready for this. Landon helped me study until I knew the subject inside and out, and today I felt really confident about my grade. Looking down at the paper and the questions, they all seemed really easy, with most of them multiple choice and only a few that you had to explain things on.

I picked up my pencil and hoped for the best.

After I had finished my test, which I felt went really well, I confidently stood up and placed it on Professor Allen's desk.

"Feeling good about the test, Miss Barton?" She asked, picking it up and putting it on another stack of tests. I nodded with a smile and the went back to my desk, palms sweaty with nervousness.

.xxX

"Okay! Class dismissed! Come pick up your tests by the door!" Professor Allen announced, opening the door as the class flooded out the door.

I quickly rushed towards the door, wanting to get my test. When the professor had handed it to me, I rushed out of the room to go find Landon, since we had decided to meet after class today to go back home. In the middle of the crowded hallway, I flipped the test over to see my score.

A big fat F. Zero out of fifteen. A zip. A zilch. A nothing.

The thought made my stomach churn and my head swim with confusion. I had been so confident about this test! What the hell had happened?

I rushed out to the outside of the building, where Landon had agreed to meet me. Once outside, test in hand, I found Landon at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey! How did the test go?" He asked with a grin. I charged down the steps and shoved the test into his hands. His face drifted down to the page and then his brows furrowed. "What the hell is this?"

"It's my test," I explained with anger. "Another F to be exact."

"What the fuck? You studied hard for this test. And to get an F is one thing, but to get a zero out of fifteen? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Landon said.

"Yup. There goes my degree. Guess I'm just not going to graduate college then," I exclaimed with anger.

"No. This is ridiculous. This teacher is wrong, Nadya. Not you. Because I know for a fact that you would not fail a test like this. And I'm going to prove it to you," He argued, and then grabbed my hand. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, before he dragged me off in the other direction.

"Somewhere I know someone can tell us if we're right or not."

.xxX

"Bruce! We have something for you to look over!" Landon called as we stepped into his lab.

"Nadya, Landon, hi. What's up?" Bruce asked, taking off his glasses and setting down his clipboard. Landon took out my test and handed it to Bruce, who took it with confusion.

"Nadya has been getting F's on all of her assignments lately and now she got an F on this test," Landon explained.

"F's? That's unusual." Bruce sent a questioned look to me. "Is everything too hard to understand?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "And that's the thing. I understand everything perfectly fine. And on that test, I studied really hard, Landon can vouch for that, and I still got an F on it." Landon nodded in agreement.

"That's odd, because you were a fantastic student and the college level classes shouldn't be too hard for you," He said, placing his glasses back on his face and sitting down on a stool. "Let me look these over and then I'll let you know what I think."

I nodded and let him the test over, Landon and I sitting in random stools placed around the lab table. In a few minutes time, Bruce took his glasses off once more and then looked back to me with a puzzled look.

"Well, every single one of these is correct, Nadya," He told me.

"I knew it!" Landon exclaimed, nudging me in the stomach.

"I honestly think that your teacher is purposely trying to fail you."

** .xxX**

** I know, I know! Nothing much happened in this chapter. In fact, a few of you probably hated this because most of us are on holiday break and the last thing we should be thinking about is school! But I promise that the next chapter will have something good happening and that it will not be a boring chapter! I'll try to get it out way sooner than this one did.**

** OH! The question I asked last week was if you could find the connection between the last chapter and the last story. The answer was that in The New Generation, Bruce was whistling Single Ladies when Nadya and Landon were pranking him, and in this, Bruce's ring tone was Single Ladies. No one got it, but it was hard so I don't blame you! **

** Any guesses on why Nadya's teacher is trying to fail her? MABRY YOU DO NOT GET TO GUESS.**

** Question of the Chapter: It's Christmas (Or Hanukkah, or some other gift giving holiday) ****and you have to buy gifts for all of the Avengers. What do you buy them? Let me know!**

** Speaking of which, Happy Holidays darling readers! I hope you have a fantastic time! **

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I know, I know. I broke my promise that I would update in a week. I'm sorry. Shh. Don't judge me.**

** Anyways, Happy New Year! Let's celebrate with a new chapter! But first, review responses!**

** Love Our Troops: Ah! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, and I'm sorry about your favorite author! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you!**

** Zo Steve 5evr: I love your gift ideas! Especially Loki's! :) Thank you!**

** MockingjayLaufeyson: Hello! I love your gifts! I really like Tony's and Bruce's, haha. Thank you so much!**

** Morgan: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I love Steve's present! Haha, I'm sure he'd love it. Thanks much!**

** DancesWithWolves10: Aw, I'm glad you were excited, haha! I love Natasha's present. She'd probably love the achohal. I love Clint's as well. Thank you! Hope you had a nice holiday!**

** Revenger Tigger: Oh my gosh! I love everyone one of the presents! They're hilarious! Thank you so much!**

** Bacon ninja1209: Hey girrrrl. The holidays are a great excuse to not use your brain. Seriously. I've been so dumb over this break it's not even funny. I love your presents! XD Very creative. (sarcasm, just kidding. Sort of XD) Haha, as for the teacher, I asked for some help, haha. See you next chapter (and on tumblr, haha!)! Thank you!**

** Klainelover913: I guess we'll have to see! I'm sure they'd love getting weapons, haha! Thank you!**

** B-r-i-t-t-a-n-y-y-y-y-y-y-y: Thank you so much!**

** Meg123: Hello! I have to say, I broke the promise of updating within a week. Sorry :/ Steve's getting a girlfriend! HALLELUJAH. THANK THE LORD. A non-angry Pepper! Oh gosh, haha. I guess we'll have to see what happens! I think there's something in this chapter that you will like, VERY MUCH. Thank you!**

** 4UISUNI2: I love Bruce and Steve's gifts! Especially Bruce's! ;) Thank you so much!**

** Mariposa88: I'm glad you like it! I love all your gift ideas! Happy holidays! Thanks much!**

** My5tic-Lali: Aw, thank you so much! I love your gift ideas. Especially Tony's! It would definitely be a gag gift, I don't know how he would feel about One Direction, haha! :D Thank you!**

** Clintasha: Oh my gosh I laughed out loud at Steve's gift! XD I love it! Thank you!**

** ONWARDS!**

New Secrets

Chapter Six

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to fail you," Bruce explained, setting my test onto the lab table and shrugging. "All of these are right, and there's no possible way that she could have just failed you for it. Did you do anything to her?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of," I said, shaking my head. "I mean, I talked in class once, and it seemed like she got mad, but otherwise I can't think of anything else. And a bunch of people talk in the class so I don't see why it would have been such of a problem."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Has anyone else had this problem?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I talked to my friend Mia and for the homework I failed we had the same answers, except for one, and she got an A." I bit my lip and then turned to Landon, whose hand was on his face, looking puzzled at the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow.

Landon looked surprised and then removed his hand. "Just thinking about what we can do, I guess."

Bruce sighed, and took his glasses off. "Does your teacher take new students? Or do trial classes?" He asked.

I furrowed my brows and then answered. "I think so. Why?" Bruce sat down at his lab table and then pointed at Landon.

"You should go to Nayda's classes and say you're there to try it out. It's the beginning of the new semester, correct?" He asked as we nodded. "Then it shouldn't be a problem. Go check it out, and if you do homework, make sure to have the same answers as Nadya. Then you can really check it out."

I looked over at Landon. "I'll do one class, just to make sure. I can't miss too many of my own but one or two wouldn't hurt," He agreed, nodding. I smiled and was about to say something when the intercom came on and a voice filled the room.

_"Hey, Bruce. My kid there?" _The voice was Tony's and Landon rolled his eyes. Bruce was about to answer when Landon cut him off.

"Yes, Dad. I'm here. So is Nadya," He answered, obviously annoyed.

_"Hey! I did not need sass. This is not a reality TV show. Anyways, get all of your asses up to the living room. We have something to announce."_ He clicked off and after looking Landon and Bruce, we trudged upstairs to the living room.

.xxX

"What are we doing here?" I asked, sitting down on a ouch next to my father and swinging my legs onto his lap. He placed his hands on my feet and nodded in agreement.

"Hold your horses," Tony chided as Landon took a seat next to me, stretching his arms above his head. "We have to wait for Thor and the rest of them." After he finished, he sat down next to Pepper, and my mother came in and sat down next to my father. After a few minutes, the rest of the team came in, with Asa bounding up to Landon and taking a seat on his lap. The team sat down, and afterwards Tony went back to standing in the middle of the living room.

"Okay guys. You're probably wondering why I called you guys all here," He started, motioning to Pepper to stand up. "Pepper and I have an announcement to make." He turned to Pepper, who grinned.

"I'm pregnant," She exclaimed, and everyone's mouth dropped, including mine.

"Pepper," I started. "That's fantastic!" Pepper laughed as everyone else congratulated her, even Asa, who leaped off Pepper to poke her stomach. Looking over at Landon, his eyes were widened and all the color on his face was drained.

I nudged him in the side and looked up to him. "You okay?" I whispered, raising a brow. He nodded and then went back to thinking. After a few minutes of the rest of the team asking questions, Tony and Pepper turned to Landon.

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked. Landon didn't answer until I hit him in the stomach.

"Oh... um. It's great I guess," He answered, as Pepper and Tony sighed and smiled with relief.

"So what are you thinking for names?" Jane asked, snapping Tony and Pepper's attention to her.

"We haven't really thought it over but I was thinking..."

.xxX

"You're still up?" I yawned, walking into the kitchen to see Landon standing in front of the stove with a kettle.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and reached up into the top cupboard to grab the tea bags. I sighed and walked up to him from behind, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in between his shoulder blades. Landon was stiff at first, but then relaxed into my hold.

"You should try to soon. We have class tomorrow," I pointed out into his shirt as he shrugged.

"Eh."

I frowned at his answer. He wasn't usually like this. "What's wrong?" I asked, standing on my tip toes and winding my head around his shoulder to see his face.

"Nothing," Landon answered, shrugging once more as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I'm not going to believe that. What's wrong?" I asked once more, unwinding my arms from around him and jumping up to sit on the counter to see him better.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong."

"Landon."

He finally sighed and leaned against the other counter space surrounding the stove, next to the fridge. "I'm just not so sure how I feel about them having this baby, I guess."

"Your parents?" I asked, raising my brows.

"No, Steve and Bruce. Duh my parents," He grumbled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and kicked him softly with my foot.

"Why not? It'll be great. You'll have a new sibling it'll be awe-"

"What if they replace me?" Landon asked suddenly, cutting me off. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head.

"Oh please. Landon they won't replace you they wouldn't -" I started, but again got cut off.

"It happened once before," Landon started, and then his eyes widened and he shut up.

"When did it happen before, Landon?" I questioned, alarmed at his change of behavior.

"Nevermind. Just forget it," He answered quickly, waving his hands.

"No. When did it happen before, Landon?" I demanded, and then raked through my brain to see if I could remember. It took a few seconds, but after I figured it out, my face onctorted into a frown and I shook my head. "It was when I thought my parents died, wasn't it?" I asked. Landon didn't answer. "It was!" I yelled. "How dare you! How dare you bring that back up, Landon! That was one of the worst times of my life and you bring it back up?!"

Landon ran his hands through his hair. "No, Nadya, I didn't mean it like that! Goddamnit, I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back, as I hopped down from the counter.

"Landon, your parents would _never _replace you, because you're amazing. You're smart, funny, and a great person, and they would probably want nothing more than to have another child like you. Let's hope that that does happen and they have one exactly like you except for this right now because you're acting like you're seven years old and you're throwing a tantrum!" I boomed, raising my hands in the air.

"Oh, well I hope my parents don't let the baby hang out with you because it might turn into a sarcastic little br-" Landon was cut off by the whistling of the kettle.

"Why don't you finish that sentence, Landon?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'd rather not," He mumbled with his back turned to me. I shook my head and clenched my fists.

"Class is tomorrow at eleven thirty. Be ready by then." I turned to walk away, but Landon grabbed my arm before I could.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes full of concern, hurt, and anger. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm going to the living room. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. Good night," I said angrily, storming into the living room and flopping down onto the couch.

A few minutes later I heard Landon go into the bedroom. The next morning the tea was stone cold.

.xxX

The next morning when we woke up, there was no conversing as we walked to class, only the breeze of the campus and the chatter of students around us.

When we arrived in the classroom, I moved up to go to my seat when the same hand rested onto my arm.

"What do I do?" Landon asked, moving his head towards the teacher. "Where do I sit?" I shrugged out of his grasp.

"I don't know. Go tell her you're checking the class out," I answered. "As for the seating, sit wherever you want." Landon sighed and walked down to Professor Allen was at her desk. I retreated up to where Mia was sitting, grinning at the sight of me. As I approached, she pointed down to where Landon was.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yep." I plopped my backpack onto the floor and grabbed my notebook and textbook, slamming them onto the table.

"Hm, are you two in a fight?" Mia asked, turning towards me. I shrugged.

"You could say that," I answered, looking down at Landon who had just finished up talking with Professor Allen and was finding a seat.

"Oh. A bad one then." I nodded and opened my books, about to check my homework with Mia when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Whipping my head around, I sighed when I saw who it was.

"I need to sit here. Don't have books," Landon said, setting his stuff down and pulling my book in the middle of us. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

.xxX

"Here."

"What's this?" Landon asked, taking the computer I was handing him.

"A computer," I said sarcastically. Landon rolled his eyes. "It's so you can check the grade on the last homework assignment."

Landon sighed and typed in an address as I sat down in the armchair across from the coffee table.

It had been a few days since we had fought (and yes, we were _still _in the fight), and two days since Landon had come to class with me. We had had one homework assignment, and we had made sure that we had the same answers when we turned it in. That means we only had to check the answers and confront the teacher if they were different.

"Got an A. You?" He asked, setting the computer down beside him and crossing his arms.

"Same as usual. An F," I answered, shrugging, crossing my arms as well. I ran my tongue across my teeth, zoning out and looking towards the computer while the awkward silence took over. After I few moments, I finally straightened up. "Class starts in an hour and a half. We'll leave in about fourty five minutes." Standing up, I walked out of the room and into the bedroom.

God. I hated fighting.

.xxX

"Just wait outside the door. I'll call you in if I need any help," I told Landon, as he nodded and stepped outside the door. After the remaining students had left, I approached Professor Allen's desk.

"Professor Allen," I started, but then was cut off with a loud sigh from my teacher.

"What is it this time, Miss Barton?" She asked, annoyed. She took off her glasses and stood up, only to sit back down again on the front of her desk. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and then handed out the pieces of homework to her.

"Well, it seems I keep getting F's on the homework, and my friend had the exact same answers as me, but he got an A, and I got an F. So I was just wondering what was happening," I explained, giving a small smile.

Professor Allen raised a brow and then smirked. "You really did deserve that F, didn't you?" She asked, laughing.

"I'm sorry, what? We had the same answers and I was just -"

"You're not as smart as you think you are, are you?" She questioned, standing up and crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked, taken back.

"Oh, Nadya. How is Mr. Landon Stark doing at the moment?" I furrowed my brows.

"How did you -"

"How did I know Mr. Stark? Oh. We have a history. Actually, you and I have a history as well. I know that Mr. Stark isn't just a random student. I know who he really is. And you should have found out by now that I'm not just your teacher." She took a step forward, as I took one back.

"I don't really understand."

"Oh, come on Nadya. Think. Remember me?" She asked. "Oh, wait one second." She took off her glasses and then looked at me again. I shook my head slowly and she sighed in annoyance. "Come on Nadya. Maybe it's because of the hair. I used to be a blonde."

Suddenly my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "Sabrina."

She laughed and nodded. "Took you long enough. You should have remembered my brother and I, bless his soul. But now, I'm here for revenge. But I don't need you, I need that little brat friend of your's. Her name is Asa, I believe?" My fist clenched and my teeth grinded.

"Landon!" I called out, taking one more step back.

"Oh. I wouldn't try with that," She smiled, and took reached into her jacket pocket. In a split second, she pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at me. "Because if I kill you right now, then there will be one less person in my way of the kid. And that will be one step closer to completing my plan."

Shit. Shit shit shit. Landon's not here, I'm unarmed, and there's someone pointing a gun at me. I was fucked.

"Listen, Sabrina, why don't you just -" I started, but for what seemed like the one millionth time, I got cut off.

But this time, it was good.

Landon burst into the room, yelled "Catch!" and then threw me a handgun. After catching it and loading it, he and I both pointed our guns towards Sabrina, who smirked.

"How's this going now?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Actually, quite well," She answered, backing up. Landon and I's arms followed her, guns still cocked. "Please. You're not going to shoot unless you have to." Still backing up, she opened the window, and put one foot in, sitting on the edge of the window. "Luckily, I don't follow that rule."

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" I asked, as she grinned evvily and looked down to the fire escape out the window.

"Just this."

In a split second a loud shot was heard. "Nadya!" Landon yelled, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me out of the way.

The next thing I knew I felt something hit my body, hard, and I fell to the ground.

"Nadya! No, Nadya!" Landon called beside me, as I blinked and suddenly my eyes felt droopy. "Fuck! Nadya! Stay with me! Please!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

** .xxX**

** Muahaha! Cliff hanger! Don't worry. I'll update soon! **

** Question of the chapter: What's one of the things you DIDN'T like about the Avengers? I know there's not much to choose from, but I'm curious!**

** I also wanted to ask, but if anyone has any links or celebrities of people they think Landon or Nadya look like, I would LOVE to see them. I'd like to know what people think when they hear their names.**

** Until next time! **

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! I apologize for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been ridiculously busy and I hope you guys can forgive me! I think that the chapters will go a lot smoother now!**

** Review responses!**

** 4UISUNI2: Haha, you were! I guess we'll just have to see! Thank you so much!**

** Mycatsaninja47: AH I'M SORRY AND YOU BETTER START WRITING SOON! THANKS BBY**

** Brandi Golightly: Thank you so much! I can't say I went through with my promise though... oops!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: I would love more fluff! I could see Andrew Garfield as Landon! I actually found cast pictures, so I'll have them up soon! Thank you so much! Random imaginations are the best!**

** MockingjayLaufeyson: I never thought about that, but now that you brought it up, I can totally agree! Definitely not enough emotion! In Thor they had a ton, but in the Avengers, not so much. Thanks! Hello! :)**

** Morgan: I would love more Clintasha moments! There were not enough! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Lebaconninja57: AH SORRY! I just noticed you changed your user! I like it! :) I would LOVE more female characters in the Avengers. I mean, Natasha is kickass, but there definitely wasn't enough! Thank you!**

** Revenger Tigger: I guess we'll have to see! Definitely not enough Clintasha moments! Thank you for your input on what Nadya and Landon look like! I actually found the cast pictures, so hopefully they'll be up soon! Thank you so much!**

** Love Our Troops: LE THANK YOU!**

** Mariposa88: Thank you so much! I was also dissapointed when Coulson died, I loved him! Thank you for your input on Nadya and Landon!**

** Littlenaoki: Thank you! I actually put why Sabrina wants Asa in a couple chapters back, so you could go check that out if you want! :) As for my favorite Avenger, I love them all, but I really like Iron Man! **

** Tabby793: * evil laugh * Haha, I'm glad you like it! I was actually thinking of having a contest in a couple chapters! Thank you so much!**

** My5tic-Lali: Haha, sorry for the cliffhangers! I just like seeing people suffer. No! I'm just kidding, haha. I hope you survived. As for the amount of swearing, it doesn't bother me much, but I know it bothers a lot of people, and it did have a lot of cursing in it. Thank you for your input on Landon and Nadya! I found cast pictures, and they'll be up soon! Thank so so much!**

** Meg123: Yay! Pregnant Pepper! I can't believe they didn't put much Clintasha or Pepperony in it :( They're my favorite! As for the baby, I think that next chapter I'll have a poll on what gender the baby should be, haha. So we'll see! But I have a feeling it will probably be a girl! ;) Sorry for such a long update! I UPDATED CAN I HAVE CHRIS HEMSWORTH YET?! Thank you!**

** Guest: Haha, I hope your spazz attack is over! :) I wish they had more Clintasha as well! Thank you!**

** Guest: I'm sorry for such a long update! Thank you!**

** Guest: Haha, I'm not so sure how Nadya would like someone else marrying Landon! ;) I guess we'll have to see what happens! Thank you! **

** Guest: Thank you so much!**

** Marissani: Thank you so much!**

** Thank you for mycatsaninja47 for reading this chapter over for me! Go check her out!**

** ONWARDS!**

New Secrets

Chapter Seven

"Shh! Clint, shut up, she's waking up."

"It's about goddamn time."

"Stark, shut your mouth before I do it for you."

What the absolute fuck? Where was I?

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with my mother glaring at Tony, my father watching my mother, and Bruce the only one actually looking at me. The walls were white and everything was ridiculously clean.

"Nadya! It's good to see you're up," He said with a grin, averting the attention from Tony to me.

"W-where the hell am I?" I asked, and then it hit me. The last thing I remember was being with Landon in class with Sabrina and – Sabrina. "Where is she?!" A more important thought hit me. "Wait, where's Landon?!" I demanded, bolting upright and trying to stand up. Something was holding me back, and everyone tried to push me back.

"Nadya, lay down!" Bruce ordered, helping Tony take my right side of my body and trying to pull me back down.

"No!" I protested, freeing one arm from my father. "Where's Landon?! Is he okay?! Where is he?!" I struggled with getting my feet out of my mother's grasp, and then suddenly a loud beeping noise went off.

"Nadya, I need you to calm down. You're heart rate is way too high. You need to calm down." Bruce soothed, holding out his arms. "You're going to rip out your IV's." He pointed down to my arms and after closer inspection, tubes were sticking out of each my arms, and one right near my shoulder.

"Nadya, lay down, you're going to have a panic attack if you keep this up." Bruce stared me right in the eyes, letting me know he was dead serious. "I will tell you about Landon if you _calm down._"

I immediately slumped back into the bed, crossing my arms the best I could. The beeping went back down to a steady beat, and everyone in the room sighed out of relief.

"Okay," Bruce started, picking up a clipboard at the end of my bed. "You're in the medical ward. You were shot by Sabrina and then brought here." My eyes widened. I was shot? "Luckily, it was off to the right side. Didn't hit any organs or bones so the damage won't be that bad."

I instinctively reached my hand to the right side of my body, when Tony snatched my hand and pulled it away towards him.

"Don't touch it. It's will hurt like hell. Believe me, I would know." He released my hand and I returned it to my lap, sighing heavily.

"As for Sabrina, she escaped. We're trying to locate her, but we don't have any luck so far," my father cut in, my mother nodding in agreement.

"We have all of SHIELD trying to find her. That's basically the only thing the interns are trying to do," My mother said, smirking.

"What about Landon?" I cut in, looking at my mother, father, Bruce and Tony in order.

"He's fine," Tony reassured. I sighed in relief, leaning my head back and lifting my hand up to my forehead.

"Why isn't he here, then?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"He's just..." Tony started, paused for a few minutes, and then continued. "Listen, Nadya, I'm really not the person to talk to you about this kind of stuff. He'll have to tell you himself."

"Then why isn't he in here?!" I demanded without missing a beat.

"I can't answer that, Nadya."

"Goddammit, Tony, you will tell me right -" I started, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Nadya, we need to give you another dose of meds. I think this is a good time for your parents and Tony to leave," Bruce cut in, nodding his head towards the door.

"Excuse me! But I need to know what's happening with my boyfriend! Right now -"

"Nadya, relax, kiddo. He's fine. You'll find out soon enough." My father kissed my forehead and walked to the door, my mother following suit. Tony saluted before walking out.

"Tony! Goddammit! Answer me!"

"Too late, Nads," Bruce said, scribbling something down onto his clipboard.

"Bruce. Come on. I need to know what's happening!" I exclaimed, raising my arms out.

"Watch for the IV's." I grumbled in response as Bruce shook his head, before getting another dose of medicine. "This'll knock you out for a while, but it will make sure the pain doesn't come back."

He handed me two paper cups; one with water, and one with two white pills.

"I can't take these. I have to talk to Landon." I pushed the cups away, shaking my head.

"Come on. The ones we gave you earlier are going to wear off. If you don't take it you're going to be in severe pain. And if Landon comes by, I promise I'll wake you up." He handed me back the cups.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

.xxX

"Wake up sleepy head, I brought food."

I snorted and fluttered my eyes open, mindlessly groping the air around me.

"Pepper?" I asked, finding the strawberry blonde sitting in front of me.

"The one and only." She grinned as I sat up and cracked my neck. "You need to stop doing that," She scolded, passing me a paper bag. "Chinese food."

"Ah. Thanks." I opened it, taking out the food and utensils. "I guess Landon hasn't shown up yet," I sighed, opening the package of rice and taking a forkful.

"What makes you say that?" Pepper asked, tilting her head slightly. I shrugged.

"Bruce said he'd wake me up if Landon came. And I wasn't up until now so I guess he didn't come." I shrugged again while taking another bite of food. It tasted amazing after having the bad breath taste in my mouth.

"Wait, what? Landon hasn't come to visit you yet?" Pepper asked, raising a brow and grabbing a bottle of water from the floor that she had brought with her.

"Um, no." I took the bottle of water from her, and after taking a swig, Pepper put it onto the ground once more.

"But, I just saw him coming back from here." My mouth gaped and the Chinese food nearly was flung out of my hands.

"I'm sorry, what?! Why didn't he wake me up, Pepper?!" I asked, setting the food onto my lap and slumping my shoulders.

"I don't know. Tony told him to go see you and he said he already did. I don't really have an answer for that one." I frowned, crumpling up my bedsheets with my hand.

Why didn't Landon want to see me?

That was literally the only thought running through my mind. Was he still angry with me? Was he angry about the fight we had? Or that Sabrina escaped? What if -

My thoughts were cut off by Pepper's blackberry ringing from her jacket pocket.

"Crap. It's Tony. God knows what he wants." She stood up, accepting the phone and holding it up to her phone. "What do you want Tony?" She asked, folding her arm over her stomach. "No! You can't just skip the meeting!" Rolling her eyes, Pepper held the phone away from her mouth. "Hey, Nadya, I brought your computer for you." She grinned and grabbed it, handing it to me. "I'll check on you later!" After walking out of the room, I could still hear her arguing with Tony.

As boring as it was in the medical ward, at least I had entertainment.

.xxX

I didn't really have time to use my computer, considering that everyone came into visit me. Bruce with more meds, Thor with enormous amounts of food, Steve with chit chat, and Tony came in a couple times to hide from Pepper.

But still no Landon.

Now Bruce was near my bed, handing me my last dose of medicine. "I'm trusting you that you'll take this. Take it in about a half an hour. Just make sure you go to bed early, we don't want you to be too tired," He explained, setting down the cup of water and the pills on the table beside me. After nodding and Bruce wishing me a good night, he was out and I was all alone in the medical ward.

Well, not all alone. There were still a few nurses in other rooms, but I was doing well and recovering so I didn't need much attention.

Not wanting to go to bed now, I grabbed my laptop from my feet and pulled it onto my lap, and then logged in. Opening up the internet, there wasn't much to do. Working at SHIELD meant the only thing I really had to do was read emails. Otherwise than that, I didn't have anything else I looked at regularly.

Wait. Email.

I could send Landon an email. He would have to read it. He checks his email every five minutes.

Quickly going to my email, I started up an email to his address.

_Landon,_

_ I know for a fact that you're going to be reading this. One, because you have to, and two because you have your phone with all the time. And you get email alerts. Remember? You said they sound like dying whales?_

_ I guess I should stop talking about you reading this and more about why I'm writing this. I just want to know why you won't visit me. Well, I guess you came to see me when I was asleep. But you didn't wake me up. I just want to see you when I'm actually conscious. _

_ Come on Landon. I know somethings up._

_ Are you still pissed at me? I don't really want to fight anymore, but I guess you should make the other half of that decision, too. Are you still angry at your parents? You really shouldn't be. It's going to be great for you to have a sibling. _

_ Just come see me, Landon. I'm going to bed in fifteen minutes. I know you'll see that before then._

_ Nads_

_ –_

_ Nadya Barton_

_ SHIELD Operative_

I closed the laptop and set it onto the ground.

In fifteen minutes, I was still alone.

I took the meds and went to bed, unhappy and confused.

.xxX

The next few days I was on my email constantly.

I wasn't emailing Landon, but it came to the point where I was getting emails from other SHIELD agents, with updates on Sabrina (nothing important so far), checking up on how I'm doing, and the occasional one with a pizza coupon.

None from Landon.

But it was nice to have some sort of human interaction, and between my parents and the rest of the team, I was getting more than enough.

Way more than enough.

Tony actually had Thor and Steve come in and they reenacted the entire Loki battle. Let's just say they're not the best actors.

Finishing up another day, it had been the same routine. Bruce had come in with my medicine, left it on the table, and told me to go to bed again in a while.

Another great time to write Landon an email.

_Landon,_

_ I am so bored._

_ It would be so much more entertaining if you were here. We could plan more pranks. Or anything. Because I really don't want to hear your dad talk about his hair products again. Heck. We could fight and it would be more entertaining than this. But frankly, that's the last thing I want to do right now._

_ Come on, Landon. I'll give you twenty minutes this time. Please?_

_ Nads_

_ –_

_ Nadya Barton _

_ SHIELD Operative_

For the second time, I went to bed alone.

.xxX

It was the third day of having to lay in bed.

I was most definitely getting stir crazy. But of course, there was nothing I could do about it; Bruce had told me that I had a few more days until I could get up and try to walk.

God damn.

I had written a few more emails, and after a few minutes of deciding whether or not to, I wrote another one to Landon. I just couldn't help it. I missed him and I missed having someone else to talk to that wasn't the team. Even as much as I loved them.

_Landon,_

_ Please? Just come see me._

_ I miss you. _

After writing that much, I had no idea of what else to write. I had already said what I had wanted in previous ones, so there wasn't much else to say, I guess.

I signed off and pushed the laptop down to my feet, stretching my limbs. It had been a while since someone had come into say hi, a few hours infact, but it was nice to have some time to myself.

Even though I was in the medical ward after getting shot.

I spent the next fifteen minutes sifting through magazines, catching up on celebrity gossip, until my computer beeped, letting me know that I had a new email.

I rolled my eyes. _What now? _I thought, expecting another email on updates on Sabrina.

I was wrong.

Clicking on the new email, my mouth gaped.

_Okay._

_ –_

_ Landon Stark_

_ SHIELD Operative_

.xxX

"Hi," I smiled as the door opened, revealing Landon. He ran a hand through his hair and took a few steps forward.

"Hey," He croaked, avoiding my eye contact. There was a silence, in which he wrang his hands together and I bit my lip.

"Long time no see," I joked, grinning at the thought of him just being here. Landon chuckled softly. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked, pointing to the seat next to my bed. He waved his hand.

"I think I'd better stand."

We fell into silence again.

"Why didn't you come and visit me?" I asked, breaking the silence. That was the only question that had been burning into my mind since he had been here. "Are we still fighting?" I continued, furrowing my brows. "Did I do something? I've been stuck here and my own boyfriend didn't visit me when I got _shot_." Landon's eyes flashed with hurt when I had said shot.

He waited a few seconds before answering. "No. We're not fighting. And you definitely didn't do anything."

"Then why?" I asked. "Why have you just been, ignoring me?"

Landon sighed. "Do you understand how hard that was?!" Landon asked, finally making eye contact with me.

"What was?"

"I was there, Nadya, when you were _shot_. I held you when you were bleeding and unconsious in my goddamn arms!" He took a seat, leaning forward and resting his head on his arms.

"But it wasn't even that bad. Bruce said it was an easy procedure to get it taken out and -" I started, but was soon cut off by Landon.

"No, Nadya! Don't you understand?! It _was _that bad. No person wants to hold their bleeding girlfriend in their arms! No one wants their girlfriend to get shot!" He argued, standing up again and waving his arms around. I sat silently. What were you supposed to say back to that?

Instead, I held my arms out, reaching for him. Landon looked hesitent for a moment, but then rushed into them and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. He was shaking, and this was definitely a side of him I had never seen before. I rubbed his back, kissing his cheek as he held me even tighter.

"Landon..." I started, playing with the strands of hair at the base of his head. "It's okay. I'm fine." He shook his head above my shoulder, and then pulled back. My heart broke when I saw that his eyes were red and one tear fell out of his eye. "Oh, Landon, it's okay. Really. I'm fine," I reassured, wiping away the tear with my thumb.

"But you were shot!" He protested, sitting on the edge of my bed and gripping my hand.

"True... but it's already a lot better. You can thank SHIELD for the advance in medicine." I grinned. "See? Look." I lifted up my shirt a little to show where the wound was. It had already been patched up, and skin was already mostly covering it.

Landon frowned and reached out to touch it softly, rubbing his thumb over it lightly.

"See? I'm fine," I told him again, kissing him on the cheek. "It actually would have been a lot worse if you didn't come in when you did."

"I guess," He croaked, rubbing his forehead. For the third time, there was more silence.

"So..." I started, trying to shift the conversation to something else. "Have you talked to your parents?"

Landon smirked. "Stop trying to change the subject. But yes, I have." I laughed.

"And?"

"I'm excited to have a baby sibling. It'll be like having another Asa around." He smiled.

We talked for a few minutes, trying to not remember the wound, Sabrina, or anything about school, until the team burst into the ward.

"Hey Nadya, Landon. It's about time you got into here, boy," Tony said to Landon, smirking. Like father, like son.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Landon said while rolling his eyes at his father. I chuckled and turned to the rest of the team.

"Why are you guys in here?" I asked, not trying to sound rude.

"We have an update on Sabrina," Steve said, nodding.

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me that this is a real update, not the ones I've been getting sent all day."

Bruce cut in. "It's a real one. A really important one, too."

"And?"

"Sabrina's in New York," my father said.

"Well, I know that."

"Her army's here too."

** .xxX**

** Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry again for the long update. I feel like the chapter is going to go pretty smoothly now that I know what's going to happen. I got it all planned out. Hopefully.**

** Anyways, question of the chapter! If you were going to HAVE to change any of the cast who play the Avengers, who would it be? It's a really hard question, I think that they're a pretty perfect cast. But if you were going to have to, who would it be? **

** See you guys next time!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys! I'm back again! After a... er... really long wait. I apologize. I've been ridiculously busy, and I really hope to get back into writing! I'm sorry, this chapter is really, really not that good, and it's really short.**

** Review responses!**

** Mycatsaninja47: Thanks girl! I can't wait to see the rest of your story :)**

** Shadowhuntermockingjay: I guess Landon felt guilty :( I guess we'll have to see! Thank you! And by the way, I see you've changed your user name!**

** Lebaconninja57: Haha, Landon and Nadya can be your bbys :) I like Chinese food as well. We make good friends. I like the original cast as well :P Thank you!**

** Meg123: First of all... I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. You can give me a zero on my assignment. I'm not that good with homework :( As for Sabrina, it's kind of fun writing someone that's crazy, haha. I really like her character. I can't wait to see your names! By the way, do you have a tumblr? I'd love to talk to you from some other place then review responses, haha. If not or you don't want to give it to me that's completely fine though :) Love you too girl, I'm glad you like the story. Thank you!**

** 4UISUNI2: I'm glad you like Asa, and this chapter! I like the original cast as well! Thanks!**

** Oh Lawd: Ah! I guess we'll have to see what happens! Thank you!**

** AgentHanstran511: I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time! Thank you!**

** Guest: Oh no! I take it you're a Cap/Hill shipper then? :) Thank you! **

** Lollypops101: I'm sorry! Ah! Thank you much! **

** Mariposa88: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I love the original cast! Thank you!**

** Behind Her Mask: Hello darling :) I'm sorry for the wait in updating, thank you!**

** Jwojak: I loved the entire cast, including Jeremy Renner, but I could see your points! Thank you for commenting on the question, reading, and reviewing!**

** Morgan: Haha, you don't like Beth? I don't know. I think we're going to see more of her soon though! I haven't really formed an opinion on her yet. I love the original cast! I'm glad you like Landon! Thanks much!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: See, I still haven't seen the Incredible Hulk (I know, I know. I really need to see it) so I'm used to Mark Ruffalo as Bruce. But I'll have to watch it and see if I like Edward Norton or not! Thank you!**

** My5tic-Lali: Aww, thank you! It means a lot to hear someone say that the characters are in character. I try to do that a lot, but I feel that that doesn't always work. I'm so glad you like Asa! I like her as well. I agree with the Chris Evans change. I think he was AMAZING as Captain America, but they can NEVER have a crossover now. Thank you!**

** Revenger Tigger: Thank you so much!**

** V.T-Vi Taunt-Me: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

** Dancer1616: This review made me smile like an idiot. Thank you! I'll try to put more Clintasha moments, but it is kind of hard considering it's written in first person. As for the dialogues, it means a lot! That's one of the things I had a lot of trouble with, so I'm really glad that people like it! I am sooo glad that you like my character! Thank you so much!**

** ONWARDS!**

New Secrets

Chapter Eight

"What do you mean, an army?" I asked from my hospital bed, shifting my weight to my hands to sit up a bit.

"We've been monitoring to see if there were any reports of her," Tony said, walking over to my bed, handing me a printed out photo. "The one on the left is her earlier this year, and the one on the right is the one of her a few hours ago. Ninety nine percent match."

The photos were fairly similar, each of Sabrina obviously, each of her facing to the right, walking somewhere in the streets. She had a different hair color in the more recent one, but it was definitely her.

"And you're positive?" Landon asked, taking the photo in his hands and looking it over before turning to his father.

"No one can be positively sure, but there's hardly a chance that we aren't right," Tony answered, crossing his arms.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"Almost near Canada," Bruce jumped in, "probably heading towards Toronto." I raised a brow.

"Why's she going to Canada?"

"We're guessing she wants to be as close to New York as possible without being too close. But considering SHIELD is everywhere, the plan didn't work out too well," My mother answered, shrugging. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"And how are you sure she has an army?"

Bruce and Tony sighed. Bruce picked up another sheet of paper and walked over, pointing to an x in the middle of the paper with hundreds of yellow dots surrounding it. "Those are people."

I furrowed my brows. "I thought that people were blue on the radar," I said, examining the paper.

"They are," Tony said, "those aren't people."

"What are they?" I asked, although I already had a guess of what the answer might be.

"Clones."

.xxX

"Clones?"

"Clones," Bruce said, nodding.

"So what are we going to do?" Landon asked, getting straight to the point. Everyone in the room looked to each other.

"That's the thing," My father started, "we don't know." He sighed afterward, rubbing his forehead. It was a rare occasion that the Avengers were stumped.

"We're going to try to figure out what she's going to do in the next few days," Steve explained. "Until then, the whole building is going to be on pretty high alert."

There was a silence for a moment, but then a question struck me. "What about Asa?"

"What about her?" Tony asked.

"How are you going to explain this whole thing to Asa?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the bed slowly.

The team looked to each other. "I... I guess we won't know how we're going to tell her. But I do know that she's going to have to stay at SHIELD at all times." Tony took a break from speaking and sat down on a chair.

My mouth hung open. "So you're just going to make her stay indoors at all times? She's not even four! How could you just make her stay inside?!" I asked, turning more to Thor than anyone else.

"I don't prefer to make my daughter say indoors," Thor said, facing me. "But I also do not prefer any harm to come her way."

I bit my lip. "How long until you think they attack?" I asked to the team.

"It depends," Bruce said, "it could be months. But on the other hand, it could also only be days."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of nose. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have to come up with a solution. Fast."

.xxX

"Landon, I love you, but you can stop being by my side every second. I'm fine; I'm not going to fall."

Landon sighed and took a few steps back, going to another box. "Nadya, you got shot. You're far from fine."

Swatting him on the arm, I opened up the dresser and started to sort through clothes. We were in our apartment; we had left after the team had gone to the meeting rooms to try to find a solution. Since we didn't live at SHIELD all the time, we had made the decision to move some of of our things there considering we would have to be there for the next period of time. How ever long that would be.

"I'm fine, whether you think so or not." I sifted through the top few drawers, picking out clothes and shoving them into boxes. Landon was packing up the side desks and cords, neatly packing them into figure eights with twist ties to hold them together.

"So what do you think about the entire Asa situation?" Landon asked out of the blue. I turned around and shrugged, shoving a few more things into the box. "You know, you should really fold those."

I rolled my eyes. "It goes faster this way."

There was another minute of silence before Landon spoke again. "C'mon, Nads. You never answered me. What do you think about this whole thing?"

I shrugged again, but this time spoke. "I-I guess I have mixed feelings," I began. "I obviously don't want her to be hurt. None of us do." Landon nodded and I leaned my back against the dresser. "But I don't think that she should have to deal with this. It's ridiculous. She's four, she should be worrying about spelling her name correctly, not someone kidnapping her and making an army out of her."

Landon sighed and folded the box shut, lifting it onto the ground. "I know. I don't think that keeping her inside SHIELD is the best place, but at the same time, it's for her safety." I agreed and shut the box holding the clothes.

I was about to ask Landon if he wanted me to pack his old sweatshirts, when his pager interrupted us.

"Who paged you?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him. Landon shrugged and pulled it off his belt, and then his eyes widened.

"Apparently they know what to do. They said to leave everything behind and come immediately."

.xxX

"I'm sorry... Can you repeat what you just said?!" I asked, rubbing my forehead and standing up from my seat.

"We're going to bring someone in from the outside," Tony explained, crossing his legs in his seat. The team was all sitting around the meeting room table, minus Landon and I, who were both too surprised to sit.

"We got that part, Dad," Landon said, sighing. "We want to know what you said afterward."

"Oh, that. We're bringing in Loki," Tony explained, gesturing with his hand and then putting it back down on to the table.

"I'm sorry," I started, "you say that like it's no big deal!" I ran both hands through my hair. Landon was rubbing his temples beside me. "Why the hell would we bring Loki here?"

"Because even though SHIELD has the best technology, we've never fought clones before," Bruce jumped in, laying a stack of papers onto the table. "And as much as we don't want to, Loki might have the brains and the magic to fight them."

I shook my head and was about to argue something when Landon jumped in. "So you're bringing back to Earth the person that wanted to _destroy _Earth?! That's ridiculous. How do you know that Loki won't just come back and join Sabrina?!" Landon asked, knotting his hands in his hair.

"I know my brother has done things that were not the most honorable. But he truly has changed. When I came back to Midgard he was trying to change his behavior. He has improved," Thor explained, crossing his arms, making his muscles even larger in size.

"I just want to make sure that this is the safest decision that we can make," Landon said, taking a seat and leaning his head in his hands.

"It's plenty safe," my father said, "the Chitauri have been defeated, and plus, maybe he'll change after he meets his niece."

My eyes widened. "He hasn't met Asa yet?!" I asked, turning to Thor, who shook his head.

"Asa has gone to Asgard, but she has not met her uncle. We wanted to wait for until she met him," Thor said, his jaw set.

I shook my head once more. "Is this the only option?" I asked, looking towards my parents.

"Believe us," Steve said, "this was one of the last things we wanted to do. We don't really want a God who came onto our Earth and tried to destroy us here again."

Landon and I both sighed. "When is he coming?" Landon finally said, running a hand through his hair.

"Tomorrow," Tony answered. "And don't worry. We're going to make sure that he doesn't do a thing that he's not supposed to. We've beaten him before, we can definitely keep him here."

.xxX

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked, crawling into bed after Landon and turning to him on my side. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea," he said, sighing. "I wish I could say that Sabrina will just back down and Asa will be fine. But I can't say that."

I flopped my face down onto the bed. "I wish none of this had happened. I wish we would have just taken care of her at that factory when we rescued my parents. But we didn't. She escaped," I admitted, pulling the covers to my shoulders.

"I know," Landon said, turning to his side. "Just... let's go to bed." He flipped off the light and we both lay in the darkness, but I'm not sure that either of us got much sleep.

The next morning we were up early, and after each taking showers, we had headed down to the kitchen. But instead of breakfast, the entire team was running around, papers everywhere, and countless empty mugs of coffee.

"Nadya, kiddo, put in another pot of coffee will you?" My father asked. "The interns haven't done it yet."

I rolled my eyes as I made the coffee quickly. "That's not what they're for, Dad." I got a grunt in response.

"What's happening?" Landon asked, coming to stand in between his father and Bruce.

"We're trying to get everything set up," his father explained. "We have a bunch of shit to do and not much time."

"Is there anything that we can do?" I asked as Bruce took another swig of coffee.

"Go yell at the interns," my mother said while sorting through another stack of papers.

"Mom," I groaned while rolling my eyes. "We can help, come on."

"I understand that Nadya, I'm not -" She started, lifting her head, but was soon cut off by Tony.

"Oh shit," he cursed. "Shit, shit, shit. This is not what we need right now!"

"What?!" Steve asked, standing.

"Loki's coming now."

.xxX

"How is he getting here?" Landon asked, as we all jogged up the stairs to the top of SHIELD headquarters.

"If Thor makes lightening at the exact time that the Bifrost is opening, the portal should be big enough to let Loki come through," Bruce explained, looking at his watch. "And according to the reports that should be any minute now."

We all arrived at the top, Thor in front, hammer in hand. Bruce, Steve, and Tony were standing in a row closest to Thor, about five or six meters from him. My father and mother next to them, hand in hand. My parents weren't the biggest people on public displays of affection, but I know that what Loki did to them hit them both pretty hard, and that right now, they needed each other. Landon and I were about two feet behind them, Landon's arm protectively laying around my waist.

"Now, Thor!" Bruce yelled, as Thor pumped his hammer into the air once, thunder automatically swarming in the air. The next thing I knew, lightening had come down from the sky onto Thor's hammer. There was a huge boom, complete with smoke that clouded up the air around us. When it cleared, a man with black hair and a dark green cape stood before us.

Loki.

Landon's grip on me tightened as Thor lowered his hammer and stood before his brother. Loki took one look around and then spoke.

"Midgard. Just as pitiful as before."

** .xxX**

** Another chapter down! It's not my bed, and it's really short. I apologize. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I really want to say I can have the next chapter done in a week, but I can't make any promises. I'm really sorry.**

** Question of the chapter: If you were going to have to give each of the Avengers a theme song, what would it be?**

** Happy Valentines Day!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

** Hey guys! I'm ready to start making this story into weekly updates again! For real this time! Review responses!**

** 4UISUNI2: I did mean Asa, sorry, just had a brain fart! Sorry for the long wait! I love all of your song suggestions! Especially Clint's! (Go Hawks!) Thank you!**

** Morgan: I'm glad you like my decision! I love Loki as well! I haven't heard the Red before, so I'll definitely have to look them up! Thank you for reviewing!**

** Revenger Tigger: I absolutely adore all of your song suggestions. They're hilarious and fit all of them perfectly! I especially love Clint and Natasha's! Thank you so much!**

** AgentHanstran511: I guess you're just a mind reader! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** Time-and-relative-dimension: Who wouldn't want to yell at interns?! I love all of your theme songs! Especially Tony, Thor, and Bruce! Mostly Bruce's. I don't even know how I thought of Single Ladies as his obsession. Thanks so much!**

** ShadowhunterMockingjay: Yay Loki! And who cares, you can make it a word! ;) Thank you!**

** Meg123/MegStark123: First off, let me say again how happy I am that you got an account! It'll be lovely. I love all of your songs! Good thought put into them! I'm excited to bring Loki into it! He'll be a challenge to write, but fun all around. But I really love all of your name ideas! I really, really like Keenan and Stella! It's funny you say Jace, that's my cousin's name! Pretty unpopular, sadly. We'll have to see the gender later! Muahaha! Thank you!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: I love all of your theme songs! Thor's one seems to be like a popular choice :) I love Clint's! XD Thank you so much!**

** Mariposa88: I'm so glad you liked it! I really like all of your songs! Good choices! Thank you so much!**

** Smartiebot: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really happy you like them! I definitely will continue the story!**

** ONWARDS!**

** .xxX**

New Secrets

Chapter Nine

"Brother," Thor boomed, approaching Loki, arm held out to welcome him. Loki looked around, smirked and huffed, and started to walk forwards, towards the stairwell.

"I see you have recovered since my last visit," He scoffed, nodding to Tony, who frowned. I could see my mother had pulled my father closer, from what I knew, she didn't want to lose him again. Loki stopped in front my parents, smirking.

"Hello, Barton. Are you completely under control now?" He laughed, walking away before he could see my father's face twist into anger and my mother whisper to him to calm him down. Landon swallowed beside me as Loki walked towards us, turning his attention to me. "This is the result of Budapest, is it not?" Loki asked, eying me up and down once, then turning his head towards my parents. I could hear Landon grit his teeth beside me, something that I would usually scold him for, but _today_, it was an exception.

"_She _is, actually," my mother hissed, taking a step forward. My father followed suit, hissing something under his breath. Loki ignored my mother's comment, stepping out of my face and walking to the stairs again.

"You think that a planet like this would have figured out how to control the weather by now. Dreadful planet." Loki was followed by the team, exchanging silent looks as Thor lead the pack behind Loki.

"Brother, we summoned you here for a reason," Thor started, reaching and grasping a hand onto Loki's bicep. Loki whipped out of Thor's grasp, an angry growl on his mouth.

"I would to see my living quarters first. Traveling from a different planet isn't the easiest thing you can do," he rolled his eyes again, sighing, "even if it is a pitiful one like this." Thor frowned.

"Loki, this is of importance. We will discuss this now," Thor growled, hands clenching at his sides.

"Please, Brother. If I am not mistaken, _you _are the one who called me here, _you _are the one who needed me, and _you _are the one who will make sure that I am not _caged _like an animal like last time." Loki smirked again, raising an eyebrow. "I do what I want, Thor."

.xxX

"This is ridiculous. Midgardians eat this?!" Loki asked, a disgusted look on his face. He set down the food, which had happened to be Chinese food we had ordered a few minutes after Loki's arrival.

"I'm so sorry we didn't have five star meals here," I whispered under my breath, as Landon stroked my knee with his thumb, chuckling quietly. We were all seated in the kitchen, Loki at the table, Bruce, Tony, and Steve sitting at the bar, Tony swishing around his scotch absent absentmindedly. My parents were standing, both their arms crossed, staring at Loki; Thor was pacing back and forth in front of the table. I was sitting on the counter, Landon beside me leaning on the edge.

Loki took a drink of water as Bruce cleared his throat. "So, Loki, you'll be staying in the room two doors down from the gym," he said.

"It is nice to know that you won't be in a _cage _this time, isn't it?" Loki asked, smirking. "I mean, you would know of that, would you not, Dr. Banner? That cage was intended for you." He grinned, looking at Bruce, seeing if he got a reaction.

I shook my head angrily. Getting Bruce angry obviously wasn't a good thing to do, and judging from the white knuckles from him gripping his chair, I'd say that is definitely was working. "We may not have needed it for you originally, but when a grown man throws a temper tantrum we'll definitely use it," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

Loki scoffed. "And what is it that you do? Make snotty remarks and sit around all day? Fetch the drinks?" He folded his arms and grinned.

"Please, that is the intern's jobs. I do more than you think I do, and at least I act my age. Aren't Gods supposed to be civil good people?" I retorted, snarling and hopping down from the counter. Loki stood, as Landon placed an arm out in front of me, separating the distance between us. The rest of the team stood, arms uncrossing and alcohol forgotten.

Loki stood, the grin on his face morphed to an angry frown. "You petty -" he started, but was soon cut off.

"Enough!" Thor boomed, waving his hands up; outside, lightning flashed in the sky. "Loki, I called you here to help with the safety of my _daughter_, not for you to insult my friends and family." Thor leaned on his hands, leaning towards Loki and frowning, staring straight into his eyes.

Loki shifted, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You have a daughter," he said, a comment more than a question.

Thor nodded, "I do, and currently her life is in danger. If you could quit griping about your quarters, we could explain why we called you here so urgently."

Loki stood for a second, before taking a seat once more and gesturing the the team. "Go right ahead."

.xxX

"A clone."

"A clone," Tony said, nodding to Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"Why anyone would want another Midgardian is a surprise to me," Loki scoffed, drumming his fingers once on the table. Everyone huffed.

"That's not the point," Steve said, his upper lip twitching. "The point is is that SHIELD doesn't have the technology yet to defeat them. That's where you come in."

Loki snarled. "What makes you think I would help your organization?" He asked, crossing his arms. My mother huffed.

"Probably because we let you go back to Asgard. Considering you tried to take over this entire planet, we could have you back in that glass container faster than you could wave your little scepter," she replied, my father smirking in delight. Loki snorted as Tony took over.

"Believe me. This is a last resort. We don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here. After you help with is Sabrina, you can go back to your planet and cause as much havoc as you want," he said, picking up his glass from the bar and taking a swig.

"I guess I have no choice," Loki said, shrugging.

"Nope."

Loki rolled his eyes again, before sighing and speaking again. "This woman is trying to kidnap your daughter, correct?"

Thor's jaw shifted, his hands clenching. "Correct."

"Well what is the first step? You surely can not plan on me creating this entire plan," Loki said.

"We're having a few planes fly out tomorrow, scope out the area. They'll have on the invisible shield we use on the helicarrier, so hopefully they won't be noticed," Bruce explained, leaning back against one of the chairs.

Loki sighed again. "I can try to think of something before then," he said, and frowned again, muttering something about Midgard once more, before the door burst open to reveal a very happy Asa.

"Daddy!" She squealed, running over to her father, who grinned and bent down (very far, might I add) to pick her up. Thor kissed her on the cheek as someone else walked through the door.

"Asa, I've told you Honey, you can't just run into things like this," Jane laughed, walking over to Thor and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "Sorry I interrupted, she just really wanted to see you -" Jane stopped and her grin left her face as she noticed the man in the room. "Oh. Um, hello Loki."

"Jane Foster," Loki acknowledged, nodding his head.

"My brother is here to help with the situation," Thor explained to Jane, looking at Asa and then to his wife. She nodded and sighed as Thor bent down to kiss her on the forehead. I grinned. They were an exceptionally cute couple.

It took me a while to figure out (probably since we were all looking at Thor and Jane) that Asa had been staring at Loki this entire time. After her parents had finished talking, Asa leaned in and whispered something into her father's ear. He smiled a bit after she was finished and pointed to Loki.

"That is your uncle, Loki," Thor explained, setting Asa on the ground as she tilted her head. Then she bounded forward and leaped onto Loki's lap.

"Hi! I'm Asa," she grinned, as Jane's jaw fell open, looking at Thor, who had tried to stop her from moving forward but failed. "You have a funny name. Loki. Daddy has a funny name too. Do you like to color? Or draw?" Once she started asking questions, she didn't stop. Everyone was exchanging looks of worry, because who knew what a God who tried to takeover a planet would do with a three and a half year old?!

Loki sat there with a blank look on his face, examining Asa. He didn't try to hold her, talk to her, anything.

It would take some readjusting.

.xxX

I sighed and flipped to the next page of my magazine, checking the time on the clock once more. Two in the morning.

If you're currently wondering why I'm sitting on the living room couch with a three and a half year old sprawled out next to me, it's kind of a long story. Well, sort of.

Basically, Thor and Jane have been arguing since Asa sat on Loki's lap, and considering that they're so protective of her nowadays, she sleeps in their room. Where they're fighting.

So I'm babysitting.

Her drawings were forgotten a long time ago, long before I had realized that this night might be longer than I expected it to be. Landon had been with me for a while, but he had fallen asleep on the armchair an hour ago and had been out cold since. I dropped a glass on the ground and he didn't even flinch.

So I was sitting here, alone, until they finish, or until one of the other members comes and looks after Asa.

Speaking of her forgotten drawings, I should probably grab those. If Asa finds out we left something of hers, she'll probably throw a fit.

I grabbed the papers, shuffling them into a neat pile when I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped my head around, sighing when I saw who it was.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning back around and flipping through the papers. A few birds and cats, a few pictures of kittens, and a couple of Tony having a tea party.

"If it is alright, I would like to sit here. Quite a time difference between Asgard and Midgard," Loki shuffled forward, sitting down in the chair opposite of Landon, to the right of me. I sighed and shrugged. My parents would probably kill me if they found out I was talking to a criminal like this. But considering I had talked back to Loki once already, I wasn't really "scared" of him.

"Do you want to trade seats? Sit next to Asa?" I asked, raising a brow. Normally, Thor and Jane wouldn't like it. But honestly, if Loki is going to be here, everyone's going to have to get used to it.

Loki snorted and shook his head. "Please. I don't want to sit next to that child."

I raised the other brow. "She's your niece. Why wouldn't you want to?" I asked, uncrossing my legs and sitting up a bit straighter.

"She is _not _my niece," Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I huffed, scrunching up my face in a questioning manner. "How is she not your niece? You're Thor's brother and Asa is Thor's daughter."

Loki took a second, something flashing into his eyes before he answered. "Thor is not my brother," he scowled, his upper lip twitching in anger.

"What do you mean he's not your brother?! Of course he's you brother," I said, folding my legs underneath me and taking a quick look at Asa, making sure she was still asleep.

"We are not biologically related. We are not brothers. Therefore, she is not my niece," Loki explained bitterly.

I snorted. "Well that's ridiculous. She's pretty in love with you," I said, smirking at the thought. Asa had spent a while on Loki's lap, talking about everything to him. After we had started coloring all she wanted to talk about was her uncle, and his cape, and armor, _everything._

"Well the feeling is not returned." Loki bit his cheek, and thought for a moment before continuing. "You cannot _love _someone who is not your _kin_."

I laughed. "That's bullshit." He raised a brow at my comment. "That is so ridiculously untrue," I started, shaking my head. "First off, kin can mean a lot of different things. Kin could mean who you're biologically related to, or it could mean your family. And most of my 'kin' isn't related to me at all.

"Of course I love my parents, but think of all the other people I love. I love every single person on that team. _Please_, I've loved Asa since the day Thor and Jane told us they were having her. They might not be biologically related to me, but they sure as hell are my family. And Landon? What do you think about him? That I can't love him because he's not related to me?! That's ridiculous, and if he was, illegal. Landon is my family. Landon was there for me when I needed him and he always will be. So no. I can love my family, and you can love yours; which _includes_ Asa. And I swear, if you ever tell her that you are not her family I can assure you that I will have you immediately be force fed Chinese food." I looked down at the papers, shaking my head in anger. Flipping to the last page of the papers.

On it was a picture drawn by Asa of Loki and her, with 'Uncle Loki' written on top, with a heart next to it. I huffed and held out the picture to him, shaking my head once more. "You tell me that that's not love."

He didn't reply, so I picked up my magazine and started flipping through the pages, absentmindedly staring at the pages. In a few minutes, Loki left the room. I rolled my eyes and set the magazine down beside me, then rubbed my eyes with my palms.

How could a God, that had been living for so long, not understand the concept of family?

I set my face in my hands and spaced off for a moment, before a voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey," Landon said, his voice filled with sleep. I looked over to see him propped up on one elbow.

"Hi. Did I wake you? How long have you been awake?" I asked, tilting my head towards him. He shook his head and stood.

"I've been awake long enough," he took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close, "to hear all of that." Landon kissed me on the kissed softly, and then stared me straight in the eyes. "I love you. And you are most definitely my family, and you always will be." He then kissed my forehead and nose, and finally my lips before pulling me down so I was tucked between the couch and his side.

"Sleep," he whispered, stroking my hair, careful not to make us accidentally touch Asa with our feet.

We did just that.

.xxX

"Stark, do you have a clear look on the camp?" Steve asked through the microphone, as my father paced back and forth.

It was the day of the flyover, and Bruce and Tony had ended up going, taking a few interns, because they (more like Tony) had wanted to make sure that they would do it right. Loki was having a rundown with Fury, and we were going to fill him in after the flight, but otherwise, the rest of the team was here.

_"We do, Capsicle. It looks like they can't see us," _Tony answered back, his voice slightly muffled by the sound in the jet. _"I swear to God, if you don't quiet down I will turn this plane around and tell Fury." _

"What?" My father asked, raising a brow.

_"Tony's just yelling at the interns. They're being a little-"_

_ "A lot!"_

_ "Too loud for his liking," _Bruce answered, chuckling.

"Does everything seem normal?" Landon asked, leaning back and forth in the office chair he was sitting in.

_"So far it does. Pretty- holy shit," _Tony cursed; we all snapped our heads to the microphone and settled closer.

"What?" my mother asked, "what is happening, Stark?"

_"Do you see that, Banner?" _

_"Oh my God."_

"What?! What are we hearing?! What are you seeing?!" Steve demanded, leaning over the microphone.

_"There are hundreds of them. Maybe even a thousand," _Bruce said, and you could hear the shock on the plane. If there was talk, Tony would be yelling at the interns.

"Did we not already know that?" Thor asked, crossing his arms. His brows furrowed in confusion.

_"We did, but we didn't know this: there are five different types."_

** .xxX**

** Another chapter down! I really like this one guys! I hope you will too! Loki is a LOT of fun to write! I'm really hoping to get the next chapter out in a week. Cross your fingers!**

** Question of the chapter! If you were a part of the Avengers, what would your power be, and what would your super hero name be? Let me know!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys! I just want to first off apologize. I have been absolutely terrible on updating. I've had serious writer's block and I've been really, really busy with school and other things. I want to get back to writing regularly, I really do. Let's just hope I can update soon!**

** Before the review responses, I just wanted to say that I have a new story out! It's a Steve/OC story called Of Organs and Therapy. Summary:**

_**For Catrice Coulson, being Phil Coulson's daughter wasn't always easy. Now, being the superhero team's, Avengers, live in therapist, it wasn't going to be any easier. Especially when she has a grudge over one of the world's best superheros. Steve/OC. **_

** Check it out if you're interested! Okay, now review responses!**

** Precious93: Well shit indeed! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Thank you!**

** Time-and-relative-dimension: Hey girl! I like the change! ;) I like Loki, but we'll see about it for this story! Your superpower would be unstoppable! Villians would run in fear of fangirling! Thank you!**

** 4UISUNI2: Haha, Uncle Loki! :) I love your superpower! IT would be really cool to mimic voices! I like your name ideas too! Thank you!**

** Morgan: I guess we'll have to see about Loki! Maybe a combination of Spiderman and Flash? That would be awesome! Thank you!**

** Lollypops101: Aw, thanks! Enjoy!**

** AgentHanstran511: Ooh! I'll definitely have to check it out! Thanks! **

** MegStark123: Girl, you have the best ideas! COPYRIGHT THEM. Gender will be coming up soon, hopefully! Talk to you soon! ;) You need to remind me to write each night! Thanks girl!**

** Mariposa88: Aw, thank you so much! I love your power idea! Thank you again!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: Haha, I think everyone has! Thank you!**

** ShadowhunterMockingjay: Oo! I love your power! Fangirl away! Thank you!**

** My5tic-Lali: Thank you so much! Haha, I have seen wayyyy too much domestic Loki. I love your superpower! That would be totally worth paying to see a movie of! Thank you!**

** Lltulgestke: Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot!**

** Onwards! **

** .xxX**

New Secrets

Chapter Ten

"So you mean five different people? That the clones are based off of, I mean," Landon asked Bruce and his father, who were situated around the table.

"Exactly," Bruce agreed, nodding. "We have pictures. Tony?" Bruce gestured to the stack of papers in his hand. Tony shuffled the papers out, as Steve straightened them to look at. They were taken with the security camera, so they weren't the best quality, but at least they gave us an idea of what to look for.

"Do we have background checks on them?" My mother asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We should," Tony started, "the interns looked it up on our way back here. _If _they did it right." He finished with a snort, pulling a manilla folder out from the other side of him. He pulled out a few sheets of paper before pointing to the first picture.

"This is Asta Melin," he started, tapping the picture of a woman with dark skin. She looked tall and lean, with thick muscles covering her body. "Swedish. Thirty four. Was a high school gym teacher for four years before finding out her long term boyfriend cheated on her. Something snapped and she killed him and twenty other people in the last eight years before working with Sabrina."

Moving to the next one, he spoke, "this is Göstav Saam. Thirty nine. From Norway originally, moved to Canada after the Loki attack. He was one of the few people to support Loki, and he tried to volunteer himself for the fight. Obviously no one noticed and he began to work for Sabrina instead. I'm guessing that this is his chance to redeem himself, considering it's Thor's child." The man looked like a body builder; tan, huge muscles, a buzz cut and a small goatee.

"Moving onto the next two," Tony tapped two pictures side by side. "This is Janna and Jakob Fors. Swedish. Twins; twenty seven. Were moved to a mental hospital when they tried to kill their mother and father at the age of ten. They escaped at the age of fifteen, and have killed thirty nine people combined since." The twins both had brown hair, the girl's pulled back into a slick pony tail, the boy's long and to his shoulders. Both looked skinny and weak, but the look behind their eyes said otherwise.

"And last but not least, Ove Latt," Tony pointed to a picture of a strong, no emotions, looking Asian man. "Trained, professional assassin. Twenty five. From Denmark. He was enrolled in an academy like the Red Room," he nodded towards my mother, who sneered and gritted her teeth. My father kept a warm hand on the small of her back while Tony continued. "He was pretty young and has had quite a few kills. Definitely not new and definitely not someone you want to go against."

"So basically we have to find a way to kill all the clones?" I asked, raising a brow.

"You stupid mortal." I jumped and whipped my head around. I could tell the others were surprised as well; they had been shocked as well.

"Brother," Thor growled, "I thought I told you that we were not going to have magic used here."

Loki sneered. "I do as I wish, Thor. And a little invisibility spell will not hurt anyone. Unless I want it to, of course."

Landon took a step near me as Loki passed us. Taking a seat in a chair, he opened his mouth to speak, "you cannot simply _kill _the clones. So foolish. Do you not remember the Chitauri? The more you try to eliminate them, the more will come. I imagine it is the same way with the clones. Could they not just make more?"

We looked around. I guess we had never really thought of that, but it sounded pretty stupid once it had entered our heads that we could have thought of that. "So then what in God's name are we supposed to do?" Steve asked, sighing.

"I do not know," Loki snorted. "Although I am superior, you cannot expect me to solve all of your problems."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We need to come up with a plan, and fast. Dr. Banner, any ideas?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm guessing that they have the generator – or whatever you want to call it, the creator of the clones – under such high protection that we couldn't even find it without thousands of clones attacking us."

There was a silence of agreement, since no one could think of anything better, before Tony spoke up. "Whatever we do, we need to come up with it quick." I nodded in agreement.

"How much longer do you we have?" I asked, rubbing my forehead with my right hand.

"Maybe two days before we need to attack. They're most likely going to start moving after they acquire more clones, and we have no idea how many that will be," Tony explained. There was another few seconds of silence.

"We need to take a break," my father spoke up. "Time to clear our heads." Bruce nodded.

"Let's meet as soon as one of us has an idea," he said, walking towards the door. "Everyone keep their pagers on."

We nodded before everyone shuffled out towards the room. Most of them would be headed towards the gym to clear their heads.

"Nadya, Landon, stay back here and organize the clone types will you? There should be a template already saved onto the computers," Tony told us, hanging back in the doorway.

"Can't the interns do that?" Landon asked, raising a brow skeptically.

"The interns are going to be doing enough shit, considering how they weren't doing the best on the plane." Tony rolled his eyes. "And plus, it'll only take a minute. Then go out and do whatever you guys want, just make sure to come back if someone has an idea."

We inwardly groaned and logged onto the computers.

.xxX

Who would have known that that supposed minute had taken two and a half hours.

First the computers had to update, which took a good fifteen minutes, then we couldn't find the template, and when we finally did and organized everything, we found out we did everything wrong. Which meant that we had to do everything _again._

We had decided to go out to a little deli on the corner of the street and go out to the nearest park to have a picnic. The air was refreshing and cool as we walked to the park, bottles of water and wrapped sandwiches in a bag. We found a small spot near a tree, my leaning against it and Landon leaning on his elbows.

After starting to eat, I sighed and looked around. The park was only illuminated by the street lights; it made it seem comforting and peaceful. I looked down and put my food down before taking a quick swig of water and turning to Landon. "Landon?" I asked.

"What's up?" He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

I looked down and twiddled with my fingers. "Are you having fun?"

Landon set down his food and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."

"No, no. What were you going to say? Are you not having fun?" He asked, sitting up and facing me.

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know anymore. Just work is becoming so overwhelming, and I never get to hang out with you anymore without it having to do with saving New York again. Are you having fun?" I questioned, fiddling with the hem of my jacket.

"Well, I can't say I'm having the time of my life," he answered. "Work _is _stressful. Are you having second thoughts about SHIELD?"

I shook my head quickly. "I love work, but... it's just not _fun _right now. Nothing is," I groaned. "I sound like a little kid."

Landon chuckled. "No you don't. I understand what you're saying, Nads. I'm not having fun with having to think about saving lives. I'm not having fun with Asa being in danger. I'm not having fun being stuck at the office all the time thinking if someone's going to attack soon," he explained, as my face fell. "But I am having fun being able to work with you and see you during the day. I am having fun knowing that you're near me and safe. And I am having fun right now, hanging out with you outside of the office."

A grin broke out on my face as I practically attacked him in a hug and kissed his cheek. He laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I take it you're having fun now?" I chuckled and grinned.

"I am now, thank you."

"Well, it's good you are because I need to do something," Landon announced, releasing himself from my grip and standing up. "Can I see your pager and phone?" He asked, holding his hand out. I raised a brow, but obeyed, handing him both before he tossed them to the side.

"What are you doin- Landon!" I screeched as he picked me up, and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Now let's see..." He started, looking around the park. "I think I saw that lake over there..."

My eyes widened as I struggled out of his grip. "Landon! Don't you dare!" He just chuckled and jogged over to the small lake in the middle of the park. After taking a second to laugh again, he walked over to the edge and dumped me right in.

"Landon!" I yelled, standing up, dripping wet.

"Having fun?" He asked, smirking.

"You are so dead, Stark," I hissed, trying not to crack a grin, flicking my hands to try to rid them of water.

Landon grinned and then bolted in the other direction, towards our stuff. I sprinted after him, water flying off me like crazy. When I finally caught up to him I jumped on his back, ignoring his groans from the water.

"Alright, alright," Landon chuckled, shrugging me off his now soaking back. He handed me his sweatshirt, which I pulled over my head. "I just had to do that. While you were in a good mood." He winked, handing me my phone and pager, which right as I grabbed starting ringing. Sighing, I pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Nadya, it's Tony. Did you and Landon type out those reports?" _

"Um, yeah. We were there for a while. Why, can you not find them?" I questioned, rubbing my forehead.

_"Nope. We had to go through and delete the originals of everything to save space, but I can't find your copies -"_

"Oh my god," I said, my jaw dropping. A thought hit me, and I cut Tony off from speaking again. "Get everyone in the meeting room. We'll be there in five minutes." After hanging up Landon raised his brows.

"Nads, what's happening?" He asked, but I cut him off by raising my hand.

"I'll explain in front of everyone else. We need to go," I bolted off toward SHIELD with Landon following close behind, hoping this idea would work.

.xxX

"It's simple," I started, pacing back and forth before the team.

"Before that, Nadya, why are you wet?" My mother asked.

"Never mind that," I snapped back, "I know how we can defeat the clones!" Eyes widened before Bruce spoke.

"How?"

"It's simple," I started. "Earlier today, when we wrote the reports on the template Tony already made. They were there because the template was there, weren't they?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's this going, Nadya?" My father questioned, leaning back onto a table.

"I'm getting there," I sighed, crossing my arms. "When Tony told me that they couldn't find the reports made on the template, it was because they _deleted _the template," I explained, as the team grew skeptical faces.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Tony said, furrowing his brows. Thor nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a parent-child relationship. If the parent doesn't exist, neither does the child. If we get rid of the human, the clones based off of it won't exist either."

Everyone's faces brightened, understanding. "So if we kill Sabrina, the clones of her would be gone as well?" Steve asked.

"Exactly."

Everyone looked to Bruce, who shrugged. "Frankly, it's our best bet right now, and it makes sense."

I beamed, happy that I might have just helped _save _New York.

"Alright," Tony said, clapping his hands together. "We all know what we need to do then. Find the original, and kill." We nodded. "Barton, Romanoff, as much as we want you on the mission, we're going to need you here more." My parents nodded in agreement. "That means that Landon, Nadya, you'll be going on this mission together. No help this time."

** .xxX**

** Whew! Another (frankly not so good) chapter done! I'm hoping it'll lead up to something better!**

** Again, I just want to saw, my new Steve/OC story is out! It's called Of Organs and Therapy, I'd love it if you checked it out!**

** Question of the chapter: What's the worst super power? And why?**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys. I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. I have been a terrible updater. A month is too long. And while I can't promise updates as soon as I want them to be, I can promise you that I won't make you wait as long as you did this time. **

** I've just really been feeling bad about my writing lately, and I'm worried that it's not up to par, and that's where I really need you guys. Please, honestly just tell me if you like my writing or not. It would mean so much and I need to know what I need to improve on. Besides updating.**

** Speaking of updating, I will most definitely be more encouraged to write if you guys tell me to. Seriously. Send me a PM or something, send me a message on tumblr (passthegoddamnpotatoes . tumblr . Com), or if I talk to you regularly (I'm looking at you, Mabry and Mallory), just tell me to. I'll be so much more encouraged if I know you guys are looking forward to it! Back to review responses!**

** Lltulgestke: Thank you so much! I can't tell you how quick it will be finished, but thank you!**

** Morgan: Haha, I would never do that to you! I agree with invincibility, it would suck to live forever. I mean, you have to die sometime. Thank you!**

** Louisa: Oh my gosh thank you! It means a lot to know you like it! I'm sure no one would steal your idea, and if they had the balls to, it surely wouldn't be as great as yours! I say go for it! Thank you again! P.S. I'd love to read it if you did upload it.**

** 4UISUNI2: Thank you so much! I don't know, I think reading people's minds would be pretty kick ass.**

** MegStark123: Thanks girl! Ah, yes, heat ray vision would SUCK. Being able to control the world?! With a BUTTON?! YES PLEASE AND THANK. I'll talk to you later girl! Thank you!**

** Mariposa88: Aw, thank you! Haha, super breath would really suck!**

** Time-and-relative-dimension: CLONE HUNT. GET THE SNACKS. Anon hate is terrible. Someone should make a superhero that goes and beats the shit out of anyone who does it. Thanks!**

** AgentHanstran511: Aw, thank you so much! AND OMG I KNOW ABOUT ARM FALL OFF BOY IT'S RIDICULOUS.**

** Mycatsaninja47: Haha, it's okay! And yeah I'll talk to you about the story line soon! I got something big planned... and spaghetti out of your finger tips? Where did you get that idea?! XD That would be terrible, but hilarious. Thank you!**

** Alexandra: Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing, it means a lot! **

** Revenger Tigger: It's okay! I'm just glad that you're reading! Thank you!**

** Onwards!**

New Secrets

Chapter Eleven

"Credit cards?"

"Check."

"Fake passports?"

"Check."

I rattled off a few more things as Landon searched through the plane. We had spent the majority of the night and morning packing, we were going to head off soon and we had to make sure we had _everything. _Even if that meant backup _backup _food. Just in case.

"Did Tony tell you who we have to go to first?" I asked.

"He said we should go in terms of who's going to be the easiest. Sounds like first it's going to be Göstav Saam. The Loki stalker," Landon explained, shrugging. He zipped up another pack full of extra weapons and things and carefully slid it down the inside of the helicopter. "Are you going to fly or am I?"

I shrugged. "I'll do it this time." After expecting the inside of the plane, I let out a breath. "Are we going to stake out first, and then finish the job?" Landon nodded.

Even though we were trained for this type of stuff, killing, it was never fun to do. No one just wakes up and looks forward to killing someone. Well, I guess unless you're one of the types of people we're going after.

"We should probably go a few miles out and look out. My dad said that the five groups separated and they're in different parts of Canada currently. Saam is in the outskirts of Ottawa, an abandoned factory of course," Landon said. "As usual. You think they'd pick a more non-stereotypical place to hide."

I chuckled and shook my head. I took a quick glance at my watch before sighing. "We should go. If we want to get there before sundown we need to start." Landon nodded in agreement before stepping on the helicopter and giving me a hand.

"Let's go."

.xxX

"This is like the gym downtown," I complained, looking at all of the men, sweaty, muscles, typical douche bag look a likes. Except times two hundred. Of the same guy.

"How the hell are we supposed to find one guy in a copy of two hundred of just himself?!" Landon asked, rubbing his forehead. I shrugged and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Currently we were flying over the base, and although the helicopter was rendered invisible to anyone else, we were trying not to get to close.

"Let's do another loop around," I said, "and take pictures this time." Landon nodded as I turned the helicopter around, and he started messing with the control panel to take pictures.

"Of everything?" He asked, peering in the binoculars, which were attached to the camera to see further down.

"Anything you can."

It was taking a long time to make another loop around, considering we were looking harder to find clues of who the original might be.

"Look at that," Landon said. "See the one commanding the others?" He pointed down to one of the Saam clones yelling at around twenty other ones, doing jumping jacks. I shook my head.

"Look over there," I told him, pointing in the other direction. "I saw at least three other ones doing the same thing, commanding another group. I doubt that they're going to be that stupid to put the original out on display like that.

Landon agreed and we continued looking around until something strange happened. "What the hell?" Landon asked, as all of a sudden, all of the clones started walking towards one building. Forming a line, they all marched in step and it was completely silent except for the footsteps.

"Landon, now is the time to take pictures." He did just as I said and took picture after picture of clones, all the same, all doing the same thing.

We had wrapped up after every single clone had gone inside a building. There was a SHIELD base we could go to, that agents used when they were off on missions. SHIELD had set them up _everywhere_.

We were currently sitting on a couch in the base, looking at photo after photo of the same man. The same face. The same hair. The same goatee. Hell, even the same amount of leg hair.

"This is ridiculous," I whined. "It shouldn't be this hard to find one small thing that's different!"

"It's like playing Where's fucking Waldo," Landon snarled, setting the photos down. "Let's just start at the beginning of the line again."

I groaned and found the first picture again. It was at the beginning near the building, with just a clone checking them in. The rest were just the same face with the same motionless expression. Landon and I scanned the photo for a while, but of course, nothing look different. At all.

"Next photo," Landon grumbled, handing me the first photo for me to set down. I nodded and was about to set it on the table when something small, black, and almost unnoticeable caught my eye.

"Wait," I said, looking at the photo once more. "Look at that." I pointed to something on the checker's arm. "Scan this into the computer."

Landon did as I told him to and after a few seconds it was on the computer. "Enlarge it and make it more clear." After a few clicks we had a clear picture of the man's arm.

"It's a tattoo," Landon said, making it just a bit bigger.

"It look's like a new one too," I noticed, pointing around the edges of the image. "See how it's red around the sides? It's still irritated. And look, it doesn't show up on any of the others."

"So if he just got it," Landon started, "it wouldn't have shown up on the clones either since it's an exact copy of him when he first got it."

"Exactly! Landon! We found our person!" I cheered. Landon grinned and embraced me, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"We need to call the team," Landon said, still smiling. "Then we can head out early tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. First, celebratory pizza."

.xxX

An hour later we were situated around the computer, munching on a frozen pizza we found in the base. After hitting call on the video camera, we waiting for the team to pick up. A few seconds later, the entire team, including an annoyed looking Loki in the back.

"Hi guys!" I said, grinning. Tony snorted.

_"You look happy,"_ he said.

Landon spoke up, "After searching through papers of the same guy for three hours, you would be pretty happy to find the guy too."

_"Wait, you found him?!" _my mother asked, furrowing her brows and bending over to see the camera more.

"Don't act so surprised, Mom," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

_"I'm not surprised that you have the capability of finding him, I'm surprised it didn't take you that long." _My mother chuckled.

_"I am surprised you had the capability of finding it." _Loki huffed in the background. The entire team turned and glared, as I scoffed.

_"Ignore him,"_ Steve spoke, "_What's your plan of attack?" _

_ "They have a plan. Attack," _Tony said, smirking. The entire team started arguing at once.

"Guy. Guys!" I yelled. They all snapped back to the computer, silent. "We have this under control."

"We do?" Landon whispered. I hit him in the side.

"Yes, we do. We're going to go in there and find him, and take care of him. Easy, clean, simple." The team looked satisfied with my answer.

_"Well, make sure to call us when you're done. We love you," _My father said, nodding.

"We love you too," Landon and I both said at the same time.

_"I despise you," _Loki called from the back. We both rolled our eyes and said our goodbyes, preparing to get ready for the long day ahead of us.

.xxX

"Okay, so you'll wear the suit and you'll drop me off at the grounds, and then we'll figure it out from there?" I asked, strapping another gun to my leg.

"Correct," Landon said from inside his suit. He already had it on, and was checking to make sure it was functioning correctly.

"Fantastic. Let's just make sure we have everything," I said, looking myself over. I was in the same, boring and black, skin tight suit my mother wears, weapons strapped everywhere.

Landon scoffed. "I got what I need here. Let's do you instead. Guns."

"Check," I said, tapping the gun strapped to my ankle, thigh, and the small handgun on my arm.

"Extra bullets."

"Uh," I started, tapping until I found them on my belt near my right hip. "Check.

"Ear piece."

I tapped the area behind my ear. "Check."

"Well then. Looks like we're ready to go." After a few minutes, we had figured out our game plan. Landon picked me up in the suit, and we were off to go down to the grounds.

"Where are we stopping?" I shouted over the rush of wind in my ears. I was so used to Landon flying with me that there wasn't the same rush of anxiety like the first time I did it.

"Near the building," Landon replied, pointing down to the storage for the clones we saw in the picture. In a few seconds, he was landing on one of the sides so we could have time to go and attack without anyone noticing.

I unstrapped one of the guns from my thigh and cocked it, pointing it down to the ground with both hands gripping it tightly. "You ready?" I whispered to Landon, who nodded. Slowly, we creeped around the side of the building, coming to the back of a set of clones.

"Freeze!" I yelled, pointing the gun quickly at the set of clones. Landon held up his hands, ready to shoot.

They turned around at the same time, the same smirk on each of their faces.

"Is this supposed to be an attack?" One of them asked, scoffing. He had a heavy Norwiegian accent, but his voice was much higher than it seemed like it would be.

"Oh let me guess, this is SHIELD, yes?" Another asked, laughing.

"You know it's a pitiful excuse for an attack when they send people that should be in diaper commercials," One joked, as the others burst into the same annoying laugh.

"Oh please," I snarled, "I am old enough to use and operate this gun. Here, let me show you." I pulled the trigger without flinching as one of the clones fell to the ground, motionless. The others looked unfazed.

"Well, there goes Number Eighty-six. We have about two hundred left. Good luck with that," another chuckled. Landon shot him with a beam from his hand, as the others looked around.

"Attack!" One screamed, running in the other direction, trying to warn the others. I shot him in the back, turning to Landon after he fell to the ground.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." He nodded and took care of the other clones, flying off in the other direction as I bolted to the left. "Look for the tattoo!" I screamed into the earpiece.

_"Copy," _Landon replied into my ear.

As I was running I shot a few other clones, perfect shots considering they were unarmed. I ran past a small shed, taking cover in the back wall, pressing myself against it. "Anything yet?" I whispered, touching the earpiece behind my ear.

_"Nothing yet. Got quite a few clones taken care of. We just have to find the original before they start making more."_

"Copy."

After taking a few more seconds, I scurried out into the grounds. "Shit," I cursed. They got guns.

"Over there!" One yelled, aiming straight at me. I bolted in the other direction as shots were heard, luckily none of them came even close.

I looked back and shot five bullets, each of them hitting a clone somewhere fatal. As they fell to the ground I could see more coming in the other direction. "Goddamnit!" In front of me there was another building so I sprinted as fast as I could to the side of it, rolling behind it and shooting as I got into a kneeling position.

"She's over here!" I heard from one side, and I could hear in my other ear that more were coming on the other side.

"Landon, I'm gonna need some back up," I said in the earpiece, unstrapping another gun and pointing one in each direction.

_"Already coming." _In a split second, he was landing beside me right as clones emerged from both directions.

"I'll take right, you take left," I said, as we both turned and started firing. Shot after shot was heard, mixed with Landon's beams. Luckily, the clones were pretty shitty at shooting. There was around three more clones on my side, when one of my guns went out. I tossed it to the side. Firing three more bullets before turning in Landon's direction to help.

There were hardly any left on his side I fired a few down. The ones that came too close I would either kick or punch, not wanting to waste the bullets I had left. Pretty soon, the other gun I had was out of bullets. Landon was taking care of the two clones left, so I reached to my belt to grab the bullets I had saved.

Except they weren't there. "Fuck," I cursed, shaking my head. I'm just gonna have to make do with the one hand gun I had strapped to my arm. I grabbed it and nodded to Landon, who had just shot down the last clone. "Let's go. We have to find the tattoo."

Landon flew and I sprinted down to a new area. There weren't many clones left. Between the ones Landon had killed from the air and the ones I had shot, not to mention the ones Landon and I had just killed. There was maybe seventy five left, all scattered in different areas of the grounds.

As we fought our way down further, something quick caught my eye like in the photo. Actually, it was exactly like in the photo. I found the man with the tattoo. The original.

"Landon! Down there! The tattoo!" I screamed, pointing down in the back of the pack of clones, with a man with a huge machine gun.

Landon looked in my direction and then flew off, trying to get an overhead view. I shot at the clones surrounding him, a few falling to the ground as others tried to shoot at Landon, missing him due to poor aim and to his quickness.

The man with the tattoo sprinted in the other direction, not too fast though, his short muscle covered legs weren't helping him. I bolted after him, shooting at the other clones, who fell to the ground, as I did.

I was almost caught up to him, and I could hear Landon above me, flying overhead, when a clone came out of nowhere and sprinted right towards me, gun pointed. I pulled the trigger, expecting a clean shot. But nothing came out.

I was out of bullets.

I mentally cursed, and sprinted as fast as I could, trying to ignore the bullets being fired into the dirt behind me. Soon I found myself against a building, the clone approaching quickly with his gun pointed straight at me.

"Landon, I need you to get rid of the original _now._" I hissed into the earpiece.

"Aw, poor baby. Need some help from a man?" The clone cooed, and then laughed afterward. "Guess Mommy and Daddy won't be proud. Goodbye, Miss Barton."

He cocked his gun right as I screeched, "Now, Landon! Now!" The man laughed once more as I closed my eyes, ready to hear the shot of the gun and feel pain.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes just in time to see every clone fall to the ground in one syncronised flop. Just like that, it was over.

Landon flew over to me quickly, lifting up his face mask. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" He asked over and over again. I waved him off, straightened my back.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I asked as he let out a breath of relief.

"I don't know. I just shot the original and then everyone just fell," he explained, looking around.

I huffed and then started laughing, kicking the clone that was just about to shoot me in the side.

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Landon asked, concerned.

"That was really fucking cool."

** .xxX**

** Another chapter down! Hopefully the next one will be up soon. If you didn't read the first Author's Note, read it please. I really want to get your feedback. **

** Question of the chapter! I just saw Iron Man Three last night. It was... AMAZING. I'm not going to spoil anything, but if you did see Iron Man 3, what was your favorite part? And if you haven't seen it, what do you want to happen? Let me know!**

** See you guys (hopefully) soon!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**

** Just want to remind everyone that my Steve/OC story is up, Of Organs and Therapy, check it out! **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the wait. Still better than a month!**

** Before review responses, I just wanted to say thank you! The beginning story to this one, The New Generation, reached 250 reviews! I know some of you guys helped me reach that, so thank you so much!**

** MegStark123: Thanks so much girl! I wish they would have adopted Harley too! And I loved the after credit scene!**

** Lollypops101: Thanks!**

** Morgan: Thank you for understanding. I loved Pepper in IM3! She was so awesome! I'm glad you like Loki :) Thanks!**

** Time-and-relative-dimension: Thank you bby! You need to see IM3! :) Hoep you liked it, thanks girl!**

** 4UISUNI2: Thanks so much! I loved the movie, and the cameo! **

** Alexandra: Aw, thanks! I love writing Loki! :) **

** DBT the awesome: Thanks so much! I hope you saw IM3! And I hope you tests went well! And thank you sooo much. Your pep talk really helped, and it means so much! :)**

** Iltulgestke: Thank you!**

** Mariposa88: Thanks for the feedback! I loved IM3! I'm glad you did too! Thank you!**

** AgentHanstran511: Go see it girl! :) You'll love it! Thank you!**

** Britt: Thank you so much! I hope you've seen IM3!**

** FMAPokeWarrior: I loved Pepper in the movie! She was so awesome! Thank you!**

** Onwards!**

New Secrets

Chapter Twelve

"Do we need bread?" Landon asked, leaning on the cart as we walked down the aisle. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Are we going to be making sandwiches on the helicopter?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Hopefully," he scoffed, grinning. I rolled my eyes again.

"Just the essentials. Canned food, if we even need it. Did we really go through that much?" I asked, dropping a few things into the cart (pocket knives, water bottles. Strange store. Everything was in weird places).

We were in a Canadian store, which sold everything from groceries to weapons. It was pretty packed, but that was due to a sporting event that would be happening in the town later that day. (We had overheard at least nineteen locals talking about it.) Landon and I were trying to get everything we needed in the least amount of time possible, which all the people were making quite difficult. As soon as we got everything we needed we would be headed off to find Asta Melin, the serial killer who worked for Sabrina.

"No, SHIELD thought it would be a fantastic idea to have not checked the can food in over a year. It all expired yesterday," he explained, shoving a few more things into the cart. We picked out canned food, stuff that would last us in case we needed to be somewhere without access to fresh food.

"Great. Always looking out for the agents." After getting at least twenty cans of food, we headed over to another section to get bullets and other gun needs. (We had plenty on the helicopter, but you can never have enough.) We must have been getting some pretty weird looks, two college aged kids walking around with a cart of cans and bullets.

"You got everything?" Landon asked, dropping a couple more boxes of bullets into the cart. I nodded and led him over to the check out area, where we were stuck behind at least three different families.

"Perfect time to do this," I said, digging my wallet out of my bag and opening it up. In it lay cash and credit cards, but what I was really looking for was what was in a small compartment behind the money. Opening it, I plucked out the seven ID's that were made for me, all of different names and ages, some even different nationalities. "Which one should I use?" I asked Landon, fanning them out for him to see.

He laughed. "Use the French one," he said, pointing to the one of my where my hair was pinned back into a braid. It was the worst one I had done, with the stupidest name. Margurite Agnes. Terrible.

"Seriously? This is the worst one. All of yours looked fine, but you got to redo some of yours when you messed up. I just had to keep the ones that made look like I was sneezing -"

Right as I was about to finish my rant, the entire store was struck with movement, people were flying everywhere, and I could barely here over the noise of the booming sound. I was thrown to the ground like the rest of the people, covering my head before cans hit me. In a split second there was screaming, people bolting everywhere in different directions, crying, and more shaking.

"Nadya, Nadya are you okay?" Landon yelled frantically, standing up before I could and looking for me.

"I'm over here!" I yelled back, getting onto my elbows and calling for Landon. He turned and ran towards me, pulling me up into a hug.

"Thank god," he whispered, holding me at arms length. "You're fine?" I nodded.

"Peachy. What the hell do you think that was?!"

"Earthquake?"

"No way. It wouldn't have come that suddenly and that booming sound? No possible way." It was hard to hear over the screaming, but we had to do something. It was our duty, as working for the government, to help people. "Whatever it was, we need to do something. Do you need a gun?" I asked, looking for my bag, which was only a few feet away. Reaching into it, I grabbed two guns out and held one out to Landon. Another booming sound was heard, and the ground shook once more.

He shook his head. "Way ahead of you," he answered, lifting up his pant leg and pulling off a gun that was strapped to his ankle. I nodded and stuck the gun into my belt, cocking the one in my hands.

"Get everyone out of here. You have your earpiece with you?" I asked, grabbing mine out of my purse and attaching it to my ear. He nodded and pulled his from out of his pocket, doing the same. "Meet me in the front as soon as you can. Go!"

We both raced off, yelling at people in which direction to go to. As more people were screaming, it was harder for people to hear, and some people were hurt, which just made the situation worse. I came upon a man over a woman, sobbing and shaking her arm.

"Leila! You have to stay awake! Leila you can't leave me!" He was screaming and crying, and a whole mess. I bolted over, and pointed to the door.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a friend," he answered, sniffling and grabbing a hold of her tighter.

"Go out that way," I pointed behind us. "There will be medical teams there. But you need to take her out of here, _now,_ if you want her to be okay." He just sniffled and took one more look at her. "Do you love her?" I asked.

"I-I mean, she's just a friend- but- I- yes. I love her."

"Then sprint the fucking fastest you have ever sprinted. Just get her some help." I bolted off in the other direction, looking back to see that he had her tightly in his arms and was running towards the exit.

I touched my hand to my ear, tapping twice to activate SHIELD headquarters. "Phil?!" I yelled, pointing at the exit and screaming at other people around me.

_"Nadya? Are you okay?! There's been an explosion near you," _he answered, and I could her that back in New York it was chaos, just by the clatter of sounds in the background.

So that's what it was. An explosion.

"I'm fine. Landon's fine," I took a pause to point out of the exit to more people and sprint to a new location, "but I need you to get medical teams here as soon as you can. There are people that are hurt. Tons of them."

_"We're already working on it," _Phil answered. _"Nadya, I need you to get all of the people out of there, right now. We can not waste another moment."_

"I wouldn't dream of anything less," I yelled into the earpiece.

_"Be careful, Nadya. I'll let the team know you guys are okay. Just get out of there safe. Over." _

"Over."

After a few more minutes, the place was still in chaos, but pretty clear. Everyone was running to the exit, except for one women near the back. I ran up to her, gun cocked, panting.

"Ma'am, I need you to leave. It's not safe here," I told her, coaxing her to follow me. She was a middle aged woman, but one that you could just tell didn't want to be messed with.

"I'm not leaving," she scoffed. "I'm not going to take orders from a kid."

"Ma'am, this is for your safety. You need to leave, _now._" I pointed towards the exit with my free hand stepping closer.

"I'm not going to take orders from someone younger than me!" She yelled, crossing her arms. She stood her ground.

"Ma'am, I have more authority than you ever will, and so help me God, I will use the gun to make you go if I have to," I threatened, showing her the gun.

"Please. You're not going to shoot. Go back to your play toys-"

I shot the area five inches away from her foot.

"Leave," I demanded, as she ran away from me, probably faster than she ever did. I looped around, looking for any stray people.

_"Nadya, are you okay? I'm out in front. Is everyone out?" _Landon asked through the earpiece. I relaxed at the sound of his voice, my muscles loosened and I ran more comfortably.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm coming, and everyone is out, as far as I can see," I answered, turning my head in every direction. "Is SHIELD out front?"

_"They're coming as soon as they can." _

I finally came close to the front doors, sprinting out of them and looking around for Landon. Around me, people were screaming and crying, cell phones were out and some were taking pictures, and some were out to call the police.

And then, as soon as I got fifteen feet away from the doors, the entire building behind me exploded with a big boom. The screams got worse, and I was thrown to my stomach as people ran even farther away. The only thing I could see were two legs sprinting towards me.

"Nadya?! Nadya! Please be okay!" It was Landon, who lifted me up and shook my shoulders gently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassured, shaking my head. "We need to get out of here Landon."

He couldn't stop looking at me, and breathed a sigh of relief, before grabbing me by my neck and kissing me firmly on the lips. "Let's go."

"Where's the helicopter?" I asked, as we pushed through the crowd.

"About a block down," Landon answered. I could hear him through both him and the earpiece.

"Landon Stark and Nadya Barton."

We both stopped at the sound of our names.

"Sounds like you heard me!" We looked around to see who was calling us. It was loud, and must have been through some sort of intercom. It was a feminine voice too, a deep one that sounded rough and unfriendly. "Look up you idiots."

As we looked towards the sky, a black helicopter appeared, and in the window I could see one of the faces of the clones. Asta Melin.

"I'm not even going to try and hide, like my dear friend Göstav, who now isn't living, thanks to you two. Look! I'm the original. I'm the real Asta. So kill me. But first, I'm going to kill you," She cackled from the helicopter, steering it towards us.

"Fuck. Landon. We need to get her away from here. Run. Run now. I'll meet you at the helicopter," I told him, squeezing his hand. He nodded and sprinted in the other direction, as I took the other one.

Of course, to my luck, she followed me.

"Come on, dear. You can come with me. Join us. You don't need SHIELD." She kept calling behind me, but I didn't answer as I bolted down the streets, never stopping to catch my breath. Finally I reached an alley, and since the helicopter couldn't turn as fast, I took the opportunity to, that's right, hide underneath a dumpster.

It was gross, yes. But when you're hiding from someone who wants to kill you, I'll take as many chances as I can get. It felt like hours, but I only was there a few seconds before Asta called out again.

"Come on, girl. Where. Are. You?!" She screeched, as I shuddered. This woman was definitely insane. I could hear the helicopter above me, I just needed to wait until it left. Then I could get out and go to Landon.

_"Nadya. Do you copy?" _

I sighed as I heard Landon through my earpiece. "I'm fine," I whispered. "I'm just hiding. I'm going to try to be there as soon as possible."

_"Be safe, Nadya. Be careful, so help me God." _

I didn't say anything back to Landon, but continued to listen for the sounds of the helicopter flying away. Finally, after a couple more minutes, I heard the chopper leave and head off to the east. I breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out from underneath the dumpster.

As soon as I saw it was clear, I sprinted down to the direction of the helicopter. In less than forty eight seconds, I had a sight of Landon on the road close to the ground, flying.

"Nadya! Get in right now!" He screamed, as I ran to it, about to jump in. Right as I stepped up, a shot was heard and our helicopter was hit, one of the blades to be exact. The helicopter, luckily only a few feet off the ground, fell. "You did not just fucking do that."

I cocked the gun which was still in my hands, before yelling to Landon to run. We both bolted in opposite directions, again, before Asta stepped off and ran after me.

"Come on, Nadya. Let's settle this. Right here, right now," she yelled after me, and I turned around to come face to face with her.

"I'd prefer not to," I ground out of my teeth.

"Too bad," she laughed, pulling out her own gun. We walked, circling each other. "Honey, you could be so much more without that boy. You could help me rule the world. You could live freely."

"I do live freely," I spat, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you? Do you really?" She asked. "Please. Boys are nothing. You don't need them. You need yourself. Become independent."

"I am independent," I hissed.

"Are you now? Because you look like a child that's known nothing else except for being in this relationship," she screamed.

"I am _not _a child!" I yelled. Asta laughed, and took one step forward before a beam shot out from somewhere behind me. It missed her by a foot, and before I could see what it was, in a split second she shot directly where the beam had been fired. You could hear she hit something. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

Until it was too late. There was a suit falling from the sky, that was gold and red.

"Landon!" I screamed, as Asta turned around and laughed.

"So much for that boyfriend," she laughed, but before I could help myself, I stepped forward and punched her as hard as I could. In the face.

She screamed in agony, and before she could do anything I knocked the gun and of her hands and grabbed it; then forced her on the ground with my foot on her stomach.

"See?! Now you can become independent without that stupid boy-"

I kicked her in the stomach. "Never say that again," I hissed.

"Please. That's not going to be much longer anyways, so I might as well enjoy it. Stupid boy. Stupid boy!" She screamed, before I took aim and fired, hitting her foot. She cringed in pain.

"That was for me," I hissed, before taking one more shot. This time, she stopped moving. There was no more Asta Melin.

"And that was for my boyfriend."

.xxX

"Landon!" I screamed, "Landon!"

I was running down to the location I thought Landon had fallen, crying out his name over and over. Then, there it was. The suit. It was laying in a crumpled heap on the street.

I let out a broken sob, my hands covering my mouth. "Landon..." I called out, as a few tears slipped out my face. "No!" I screamed, running over and kneeling before it. I touched it, the metal was cold and disheveled. Tears ran down my face now, as I ran my hands through my hair and took deep breaths.

Landon was gone. Dead. I would never hear him laugh, or sing, or smile, or joke around again. And it was all my fault.

I sat there for a few minutes, my breaths faltered and my vision became blurry. I sat there, not moving, until I heard a voice.

"Goddamn piece of shit setting." I whipped my head up. It couldn't be. "Nadya? What the hell? Where's Asta?"

I looked up to see Landon, ten feet away, standing there with a confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked again. My jaw dropped as I looked between Landon and the suit over and over. "Remember the setting Dad installed? Where I could use it from anywhere?" he asked, pointing to the suit.

I grinned this time, the tears switching to ones of joy and I stood and ran over to him. I jumped onto his and wrapped my legs around his waist, burying my face into his shoulder. Although not smelling the best, there was still the scent of Landon buried into his clothes, and I was never happier to smell it in my life. I cried into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me, rubbing up and down my back while kissing my cheek.

"Nadya, what's wrong honey?" he asked, squeezing me tight.

"I thought you were dead," I laughed, pulling back to look at his face. There he was. My Landon. The same blue eyes. The same black hair that always fell into his face perfectly. I kissed him firmly on the lips, grinning into them. He was alive.

"What happened?" he asked, giving a small smile and brushing my hair aside with one hand.

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story. Right now, we need to get home. Can't live without canned food, can we?"

** .xxX**

** Another chapter done! Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! I apologize for the wait, but I'm kind of proud of this chapter so I'm happy I got it out!**

** Question of the chapter! What would you guys like more from this story? Let me know! ****And if that doesn't satisfy you, if you were going to be the child of an Avenger, who would it be and why? Let me know!**

** Did anyone catch my Iron Man 3 tribute in here?**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys! I'm sorry. You know what for. No explanation needed.**

** Review responses!**

** Lollypops101: Haha, awesome! Thank you so much!**

** NIGHTSHADOW33: I'm so glad you like my story! One of these days I might definitely take you up on beta reading! ;) Thank you!**

** Morgan: Thank you! And Clint and Natasha would be such kick ass parents!**

** Meg123: Woo hoo! Grad present! Off to high school and beyond! More Bruce and Steve? I can do that. You definitely seem like Pepperony's daughter! I would believe it any day. Thanks girl!**

**Nicole SHRBCOGP: Thank you so much! Jane and Thor would be such cool parents! Asgard is would be pretty cool. I mean, really cool! Thank you!**

** Iltulgestke: Thank you so much!**

** Time-and-relative-dimesion: Aw, thanks bby! Short review?! From EMMA?! That's a first! Haha, just kidding, thank you so much!**

** AgentHanstran51: I loved IM3 so much! I admit, I teared up at the Pepper part. Thank you!**

** Catoalltheway123: I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you!**

New Secrets

Chapter Thirteen

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Landon, I'm fine. I promise." I squeezed his free hand, the other one pushing buttons on the elevator. "I'm just ready to go home for a little while."

"Are you positive you don't need to go to the infirmary first?" He asked raising a brow.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt!"

"Considering you were in a fight with a murderer, I'm not going to just think that you're fine. Are you kidding me? You could have gotten seriously hurt," Landon lectured, his face serious.

"You were the one who I thought died! You should be going to the infirmary!" I argued. His face remained the same, except I could swear his face softened just a bit. "Listen, I'm just glad we're home. I just want to get this mission over with and get back to normal as soon as possible."

He nodded and grasped my hand before the doors opened.

We had flown here as fast as we could from Canada, one, because we needed food, two, because the helicopter was partially broken.

"Nadya, Landon, thank god!" As they opened we came across the team, all looking incredibly frazzled. Pepper ran up and enveloped us into a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking us over, for any signs of injury.

"We're fine, we're fine," I reassured. Pepper sighed a breath of relief. Looking over Pepper myself, I could see that she was just starting to show, a small bump visible from underneath her shirt.

"Thank god." The team walked over for us to exchange hugs, before ushering us over to the living room, with a monitor now sitting on the coffee table.

"We've been following what happened," Tony explained, sitting next to Landon with a remote on his hands. I sat on a separate couch between my parents, with Bruce sitting on the other side of my father. "It was definitely Sabrina. There's no other way it could be someone else."

"What happened?" My father asked. "We know you guys helped get everyone out. Coulson filled us in on that part. What happened after that?"

And so for the next forty minutes, we told the story of how I got in a fight with Asta, how I hid in a dumpster, and how I almost thought Landon died.

"Wait, so you used the auto pilot feature on the suit?" Tony asked, grinning. "How did it work?"

"Really well," Landon said. Obviously well if I thought he died.

"I'm more impressed that my daughter fought off a murderer," my mother said, beaming. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Well, I'm more impressed that you saved all of those lives," Steve said, and I grinned. The team agreed before Bruce pointed towards the monitor.

"You guys should see the news reports," he said, motioning towards Tony to turn it on. The monitor flipped on, and a blonde woman wearing a red suit appeared on the screen.

_"Today was a very strange day for Toronto, Canada, where a grocery store was bombed by an unknown attacker. The reason was unknown. We've been talking to several eye witnesses, who have talked of two people who rescued many civilians in the building." _The woman stopped talking before the camera cut to another clip of the same woman talking to a man.

_"And you say someone saved your life today, is that correct?" _The woman asked, holding a microphone to the man.

_"Yes," _he replied. His eyes were red around the rims, and his hair was messy like he had been tugging on it.

_"Could you recognize anything about them?" _

_"No... no. I was paying attention to my friend. All I know is that they were a woman."_

_ "One more thing," _the woman said, _"if you were going to say something to your savior, what would you like to tell them?" _

The man fidgeted before looking into the camera. _"Thank you. Thank you so much for helping __me save her. I don't know what I would do without her. You know what I'm talking about. Thank you so much." _With that he walked away and Tony shut off the monitor.

"Do you remember him?" My mother asked, looking toward me. I nodded.

"He was with a girl... he said she was just his friend, but that he loved her." Tony chuckled.

"Looks like we'll be getting a wedding invitation soon," he joked, hitting Landon lightly on his thigh.

"That's beside the point," Steve said, grinning at me. "You guys saved ninety eight lives." My parents beamed down at me and I let myself give a small smile. Landon just stared into space.

"How many causalities?" he finally blurted out. I turned my head towards him, my mood suddenly brought down. Although depressing, it was something we needed to know.

"That's not important, Landon. You saved so many people -" Tony started.

"How many causalities?!" Landon asked once more, his voice louder and stronger. Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before answering quietly.

"Eight."

Landon and I both simultaneously sighed. I slumped against my father's side as he wrapped an arm around me.

Eight people had died. Eight people that could be living, _breathing, _right now, but were dead thanks to Sabrina and her team.

"Hey," my father whispered, "there's no way you could have saved everyone there. You did such a good job, Nadya. Everyone has things like this happen, I promise. We are all still _so _proud of you." He kissed the side of my head as we had a moment of silence for the people who's lives were lost today.

.xxX

"So, how is the Loki and Asa interaction going?" I asked, sitting down and moving my chair forward so I my legs were underneath the table. We were having a dinner before Landon and I left, a chance to see everyone before we left. Everyone was coming from different places around SHIELD, so it was only Pepper, Jane, and Landon seated around the table.

"It changes," Jane answered, shrugging. "Most of the time he acts like he doesn't like her, but last night he was sitting down with her and showing her a mythology book. They both seemed to enjoy it."

I smiled. "I really think Loki has a very small, miniscule heart. Or at least some compassion," Pepper explained, as both my mother and father sat down at the table.

"What's for dinner?" My father asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, stretching out his legs.

"Takeout," I answered. "But from the good Chinese, place, not the one on Eleventh Ave." My father nodded his approval as Steve walked in, carrying three plastic bags.

"I was told to bring these here," he said, plopping them down on the table and taking a seat. Finally, Tony, Bruce, and Thor (carrying Asa) arrived.

"Landon! Nadya!" Asa screeched right away, wriggling out of her father's arms to run and give us both hugs.

"Hey Asa," I greeted with a wide smile, patting the seat between Bruce and I. She jumped up and happily chattered commentary of the food and the evening while the rest of us served ourselves.

"So we're planning on leaving the day after tomorrow. We just need to get the helicopter fixed up and some more food and then we'll be all set," Landon announced, before shoving a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

"You have to leave again?" Asa asked, a pout on her face.

"Sorry, bud. Duty calls," he said, giving a small smile. In a few seconds we heard a loud chuckle and snort. All of our eyes looked over to Tony, who had his hand over his mouth and stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, before laughing

"Are you seriously laughing over 'duty calls'?" my mother asked, as Pepper rolled her eyes, shamed in her husband.

"I'm married to an overgrown seven year old," Pepper laughed, and before we knew it the entire table launched into playful banter.

.xxX

"What about that time that Natasha wore the catsuit and the only place she got tan was her hands?! She looked like she was wearing gloves constantly!" Tony chuckled, before the whole table burst out into laughter. My mother rolled her eyes.

It was long since we scraped clean the boxes of food, long since sundown, and long since Asa had fallen asleep on my lap. We were in the part of the evening where we told embarrassing stories from over the years. It was a part of almost every dinner.

"Really? What about that one time where you were asked to pose for that calender and they ended up not wanting you, but just the suit?" my mother asked before another chorus of laughter filled the room.

"Okay, I'll admit it. That was bad. But I think the best moment was when we stumbled upon Bruce's Beyonce collection," Tony said, looking at Bruce.

"She's a good singer!" He retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

"You turn into a giant green rage monster when you get angry, and your ringtone is Single Ladies. Come on, man." Bruce blushed before we moved onto more stories.

It was fifteen minutes later before Jane stood up and gently picked up Asa from me. "I think it's around time to get going to bed," she announced, as Thor stood up and walked next to her.

I looked at Landon before standing. "Yeah, we better get going too." He stood and came next to me. "Good night guys!"

"Good night!" chorused around the room. Landon and I walked down the hallways to our room.

"I am _so _ready to sleep," Landon yawned. I nodded in agreement, the yawn catching onto me.

When we got inside, we quickly brushed our teeth and changed before flopping into bed. Landon pulled me in his arms, my arms pulled between his chest and my own. He kissed me on the forehead before whispering, "I love you."

I grinned and kissed his chest. "I love you too. Just don't pull that kind of shit again." He chuckled before we both fell deep into sleep.

.xxX

_"Code blue! We have a code blue on level fourteen, I repeat, we have a code blue on level fourteen. All agents are needed." _

I quickly opened my eyes to see Landon doing the same.

"What the hell?!" I asked, bolting up. "What's a code blue?!"

"Do you really think I read the entire manual?!" He asked. "Whatever it is we need to get out there now!" We both ran out the door and bolted up one flight of stairs to see the team blocking the stairwell.

"What the fuck is happening?!" I yelled, pushing through to the front where I could see. My jaw dropped.

There in front of me was Thor, in a rage. He was slamming walls, making holes, and screaming.

"Oh my god," Landon said beside me.

"Thor, baby, please!" I turned my head to see Jane crying, taking a step toward him. Tony pulled her back and kept her restrained.

"Jane, he could potentially hurt someone, you can't go to him right now!" He explained, as The door burst hor crashed into another white wall. My mother took Jane from Tony, giving her a hug as she watched her husband have a violent moment.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is happening right now?!" I asked.

"I'm not really sure," Steve said, before the stairwell behind us burst open, with one woman and one man in protective green and black gear came through. They carried guns, and quickly pointed them at Thor.

"No! Please!" Jane screamed when she saw them. "Don't hurt him please!" More tears flooded down her face.

"It's just a tranquilizer, ma'am," the man explained. "It won't hurt him." Jane took a shaky breath before the woman took one shot and hit Thor in the neck with a small dart.

Thor stumbled at first, his yelling quieting down, before completely collasping onto the ground.

"Thor!" Jane screamed, and this time, no one stopped her from running forward. She sat down quickly and pulled his head onto her lap, pushing the hair away from her face.

My father went ahead of the group, motioning with his head to go to where Jane was sitting. Her tears were coming from her cheeks onto Thor's forehead, and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Jane? What happened?" I asked, kneeling down. "Why was Thor in such a rage?" She breathed heavily before looking up at me, her eyes puffy and red.

"Asa..."

"Asa what?!" Landon asked.

"She... she's gone."

** .xxX**

**Woo! Another chapter down! Thanks for sticking with me guys! This week, there are TWO questions!**

** Question one: If I was going to have to improve this story (other than updating quicker) how would I do that? Character development? Dialouge? Description? Please, **_**please**_**, tell me! I need feedback on how I can improve your reading experience!**

** Question two: If there was going to be another already existing superhero in the Avengers movie, who would it be? I know a lot of people wanted Spiderman. Personally, I think that Storm would have been awesome in the movie. Lord knows we needed more girl power! Let me know!**

** Love it? Hate it? Just want to say hi? Leave a review!**


End file.
